Our Brothers
by JoyfulMusic
Summary: completed: Ona finds what is left of Al. He remebers very little of his past. Feeling the need to comfort the child Ona decides to help him find Ed, who believes he is dead. But will the child end up helping her as well?
1. Speaking to an Object

Our Brothers

By: joyfulmusic

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. None of it… Ain't that just so sad?

Warnings: A few small spoilers. There are some thoughts of suicide, and there will be an eating disorder... or two.

Author's note: To those who read my first story 'Her Knight in Shining Armor' I'm sorry, but I don't think this one is as good. Sorry, I don't know why but I just wasn't able to capture all I wanted to with this one. Please don't hate me! I'll try again later!

Chapter 1: Speaking to an Object

I walked across the freshly plowed field, my bare feet leaving imprints as I went. The clouds above threatened to pour down atop my head before I made it home. One of my sandals was broken, forcing me to take them off. The wind had made a mess of my long blond hair. I looked up at the clouds with a frown. My dress would become see-through should it happen to get rain-soaked.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was stepping until my foot hit something sharp, hidden just beneath the dirt. "Ow!" I stumbled and fell forward onto all fours. Then I sat and turned to look at my foot. Already I could make out the line where something had sliced my skin.

I moved to see what had caused the problem. There, sticking up where my foot had left its mark was a shining piece of metal. I pulled it out slowly, hoping it wasn't rusty. Looking at the fragment I found an alchemy design on it.

"Strange… Oh!" I dropped the metal and my gaze moved to my foot which was dripping blood. It burned as though salt had gotten in it. I supposed that it was the dirt. "Oh great, now I'm bleeding!"

"Sorry." A voice seemed to come from nowhere.

Startled I looked around. There was no one there. The field was empty and my house was the closest. I knew there was no one visiting me so I wondered aloud. "Who said that?"

"I did." I looked down to the thing which had caused the problem to begin with. It didn't glow or move so I jumped a little when it continued with its apology. "I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

'_This can't be happening.' _"What are you?" I questioned, picking up the shard. I looked at it with wonder in my eyes. "Some sort of possessed artwork?"

It gave a short laugh. "No, I'm Alphonse. I'm…" It didn't finish.

"Well?" I questioned further, forgetting my foot for the moment. I'd cut myself plenty of times, but never on something that could talk! I didn't believe in magic but at the same time I didn't know much about alchemy. Still I was sure that a speaking object wasn't an everyday occurrence.

"I'm not sure anymore." Its voice sounded like a small boy, making it seem harmless. Still, my mind told me that any nonliving thing that could speak should not be taken lightly.

"Well Alphonse," I started, remembering the clouds and struggling to stand. "I'm Ona, let's get home, then we'll decide what you are."

I winced as my foot touched the ground. It felt as though any light pressure would cause the stabbing feeling to return. Hopping seemed to be my only method of getting across the field. I started to, wobbling as I took the first two jumps. But then I stopped, thinking of something. "You don't have friends in this field, do you? I'm still barefoot."

The talisman gave another laugh. "No, I'm alone."

I smiled and began hopping again, almost falling with each leap. My arms were stretched out to the sides, trying to keep my balance. It did seem weird to be speaking with a thing rather than a being, but on the other hand it was just too much of an opportunity to pass up! My curiosity wouldn't allow me to just leave the thing behind.

My house was square and flat to the ground. It had no porch, no stairs. It was plain and painted a dull grey. I made my way back to it and managed to get inside just before the clouds let loose their fury. With a roll of thunder the torrent came down.

Inside my home was a small one bedroom. It had been left to me when my parents died. The front door led into the dining room/living room, which were connected. From the front door I could look across the bar into the kitchen. The door to my bedroom was opposite its opening.

I set my shoes down on the floor and the speaking object on the bar. After that I moved to the bathroom, leaning against the wall. I went straight back and made a quick right.

I'd have to bandage my foot. Making it to the hospital wasn't an option. So I got out all the needed supplies, which I just happened to keep on hand. Looking in the closet I rolled my eyes. _'__I'm so accident prone! But at least I'm ready when something does happen. '_

I sat down at the kitchen table and moved the object from the bar. "So..." I started, as I began cleaning my wound, touching it as lightly as possible. "What do you think you are?"

"I think I'm… I don't know that either." The voice sounded so sad that I stopped what I was doing and looked toward it. How could a thing so show much emotion with only the use of a voice?

"You said your name was Alphonse. So that means you're a boy right?" It didn't make much sense but at least that gave me something to go on. Any piece to this puzzle would, or rather could, make a big difference to the overall outcome.

Apparently the metal was thinking too because he questioned me sadly, "But shouldn't I be… human, if I am a boy?"

"Ah!" I streaked as I poured the alcohol into my wound. It stung like a thousand bees all attacking in unison. And not one of those insects was backing off!

"Ona, are you ok?" Alphonse asked quickly, unsure if he'd done something wrong. I could tell that he would have been on the verge of tears had he been human. His voice was enough to show that.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, after I'd blown against my foot, the movement of wind easing the pain just a little. Still I cringed as I continued speaking. "I do this all the time. Just stings when you have to clean the stupid things!"

"I'm sorry." He whispered, in an even sadder voice. I hadn't realized it could have gotten any more miserable. It made my heart ache for him.

I placed the gauze against my wound and winced. It still stung but I tried not to make any noise. "You know," I started, wrapping my foot with bandage tape. "Once I cut myself on a blunt object."

There was a soft giggle. "Blunt object?"

I nodded, unsure if Alphonse could actually see me. "Oh like it couldn't happen to anyone!" I took my teeth and tore the tape. Then I pressed it down firmly, biting my lip against the pain the pressure was causing.

I continued recalling the incident to him. "It was letter opener, I had gotten one in the shape of an old time sword. It would have been understandable if the blade would've been the one to poke me, although it wasn't sharp. Oh no I had to do it with the other end, you know the handle?"

Alphonse was laughing now. A smile spread across my face, this was a child, I was sure of it. For nothing else could laugh like that. It tugged at my memory, trying to uncover something I'd buried long ago.

I stood cautiously and picked him up. Moving carefully, I made my way to the overstuffed green couch. I flopped down and propped my foot up on the coffee table. My eyes gazed out the double windows that looked over the field where I'd found my new little charge. The rain was coming down like a flood.

Shifting a little, I continued with my story. "Well it was on the floor and wedged somehow. I moved my foot and it hit something. But since I'm who I am, I forced my foot against it anyway, not bothering to see what the problem was and moving it." I took a breath. "So in the end, I stabbed this very same foot with a blunt object. And I've got the scar to prove it!"

The boy metal laughed some more, "But you're okay now, right?"

My head nodded again. "Sure, and I've done worse than this to myself, and with no help from anyone!" I chuckled once more. "So don't worry, if you hadn't been there it would have just been something else."

Alphonse stopped giggling, but said in a somewhat cheerful voice. "I'm glad you found me Ona. I've been so lonely."

My face turned to concern at that statement. "What do you remember Alphonse?" I held him up and blew the dirt away from the circle which was obviously all he consisted of.

"I remember… everyone called me Al." He paused a moment. "And there was brother, and mom, but…" His voice seemed to grow sad again. "She died and brother's gone. He left me. I think maybe he died too."

I hated to see a child in pain. It broke my heart to hear someone so young sounding so depressed. It didn't matter that he was only a small circle. He still had the soul of a child. "What was your brother's name?"

"Edward." His voice was soft. "Edward Elric. But some called him… Fullmetal. I don't know why though."

That seemed to spark something in my memory. I thought for a moment before the information surfaced. '_The Fullmetal Alchemist, he was a hero. Same age as me I think…' _Then I asked, "Al, he was a State Alchemist, wasn't he?"

"I… yes I think so." His voice seemed to brighten just a bit before it waned again. "But he's dead now, just like mom."

"No." I shook my head and sat up straighter. "The Fullmetal Alchemist didn't die, he retired. But that was close to seven years ago. I remember because it was on my thirteenth birthday."

"But…" The boy's voice lightened again, "Then he's… he was thirteen when I… when I got lost. I remember that much but… I still can't remember anything else." His voice dropped slightly. "Why can't I remember?"

"Well." I supposed aloud, "If you've been in that field seven years I wouldn't doubt you'd lose some of your memories. Perhaps you're the reason he retired. All I know is that he didn't need to keep searching. Maybe you've got something to do with that."

"But why would he just leave me? Doesn't he care about me anymore?" The child seemed to be wondering to himself rather than speaking to me.

My heart broke. Here lay the remnants of a child who had; no body, no memory, and now doubted his brother's love for him. "What if he thinks you're dead?" I offered. "If you used to be something other than just this small piece of metal, and I bet you were, then maybe he thought your… circle had been broken too."

I didn't know much about alchemy and was sure the words were wrong. I'd always hated science as a child. So the thought of alchemic reactions was too much for my mind.

"You're probably right!" Al was thinking positive again. "He just doesn't know I'm still here, that's why he didn't find me!"

A smile crossed my face again. "Well then we'll just have to find him." I looked out at the storm which was still going strong. "After it quits raining."

Author's notes:

The blunt object story… it's actually true. I did it while writing 'Her Knight In Shining Armor'


	2. Looking For Help

Our Brothers

By: joyfulmusic

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. None of it… Ain't that just so sad?

Warnings: A few small spoilers. There are some thoughts of suicide, and there will be an eating disorder... or two.

Chapter 2: Looking For Help

"Ona?" A soft voice called from my nightstand.

I turned on the small half bed. Shifting from under the covers I managed to find and pull the string to the lamp he was sitting under. The light only lit up a small area, but it was enough. "What is it Al?" My voice was tired and seemed to be coarse with sleep.

My eyes were heavy, but my instincts had awakened me upon hearing the child's voice. I supposed it was just the thought of Alphonse being alone all those years. I wanted to assist him in some way, no matter how small or large a task that would call for.

"Were you asleep?" He whispered to me, just as I had done to my mother so many times.

"It's alright. What do you want?" Turning to prop myself up I tried to shake the sleep from my voice, which ended up being harder than I thought it would be. Apparently I'd been out cold before he'd spoken.

He sounded sad, "I was just wondering… if you were still here."

I had found out that he couldn't see. Hearing seemed to be the only sense he possessed. Talking was his only method of communication. It pained me to think of the darkness he was in, with only noises being able to reach him. Even a blind child could taste and smell, Al could do neither

"I'm here. Do you want to talk?" By then I was fully awake. I wanted to help, and if he needed to speak with me early in the morning, then that was just fine. I'd do almost anything to take away the pain that now accompanied his young voice.

"Ona, what time is it?" He was thinking about my needs, showing that his heart was both soft and kind.

I looked out the window into the darkness. It was hard to tell if it was the clouds or simply nighttime. Then I saw lightning roll in the distance and I knew it was the storm, it had yet to pass. The weather seemed to be as endless as the skies and as restless as my new roommate.

I glanced down at my small brass alarm clock. It was fifteen to five, much earlier than I ever woke up. But right then that didn't matter. "It's morning." I lied to the child. "I need to get up anyway."

"Are you sure? It's hard to tell." Al couldn't sleep, which had probably left him lonely even when his brother had been close.

I got up and walked to the wall to switch on the overhead light. How could I sleep while this child was scared? "I'm gonna go ahead and get dressed, but we can talk if you want to."

"Is it still raining Ona?" I looked out the window again. While the clouds still hung in the sky they had quit pouring. The fields were soaked and the wind had dislodged a few branches here and there.

"No, it's not raining." I mumbled, pulling off my nightshirt and looking through the closet. I pulled out a red one. "But it's still cloudy out." I slipped the shirt quickly over my head.

Al mumbled something I couldn't hear. I knew he wanted to try and find his brother as soon as possible. The waiting was something he was having trouble with. In his condition time seemed to be a foreign object. He couldn't tell it by the sun, or even by his own exhaustion.

"Hey Alphonse," I pulled on a jean skirt and tugged at the stuck zipper. "I could see about calling Central." Finally it zipped and I fastened the button. "Maybe they'd know where Edward is."

"Really?" His voice was happy. "But… why would Central know?"

I shook my head thoughtfully. He really couldn't remember much of the years he'd spent following his brother, as Edward worked for the military. "That's where the Fullmetal Alchemist worked out of. I think he had a dorm type room there. Surely they would know something."

After going to the bathroom, brushing my hair and teeth I returned to the bedroom and picked Al up, taking him to the kitchen with me. That way I would be able to fix breakfast as we continued our conversation. I'd have to bide my time, calling this early wouldn't get us any information. But I'd told the boy it was morning. Technically it was, just not as late as he supposed.

I took out an iron skillet and turned on one of the gas burners. Then I added some grease and opened the icebox, bending over to retrieve the carton of eggs. I paused a moment letting the cool air blow against my face. As I was pulling the eggs out I almost dropped the milk. '_Careful!' _I scolded myself mentally.

Breaking an egg and letting in slide into the pan my finger accidentally touched the edge of the now hot skillet. "OH!" 'S_hoot! Ow Pain ow!'_ I stomped my foot on the floor and shook my hand furiously trying to make it quit hurting.

"Ona?" The child's voice was full of worry.

"It's alright Al…" I calmed down a little. Moving to the sink I turned on the cold water, then I put my finger under it. "It's just a little burn, nothing too serious."

He giggled slightly, "You are clumsy, aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Yeah, well… alright I guess I am." Turning off the water I found that my egg already needed to be attended. I had to hurry and grab a spatula so it wouldn't burn.

Al stopped chuckling. "When do you think you could call?"

'_This kid's got a one-track mind! Though, I guess I can understand. He's been alone for so long…I hope is brother is findable now.' _The thought had crossed me that Edward may have lost his mind. Living without family was hard; I knew that for a fact. I had heard he'd had a major breakdown. I hoped he hadn't done anything hasty. If he had I wasn't sure what I'd do.

"Well, I think it's a little early to start calling anyone." My gaze fell on the clock which was just barely showing five. _'__Way too early.' _I told myself. "But after breakfast I can start looking up numbers in the phonebook."

I'd moved the phone to the small coffee table and had a list of numbers on a tablet. Al was sitting next to it. I was bent over holding the receiver. "Hello, I'm calling for information about Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist." I held the phone close to my ear, praying the people in Central knew something useful.

"Why are you requesting this information?" The man on the other end of the line sounded suspicious, which made me flinch involuntarily.

"We were friends, and now I'm looking for him." I lied into the receiver, and then added in a hushed tone. "It's personal sir." I hoped that would work.

There was a murmur on the other end of the line. Then he came back, "I'm afraid we have no record of Fullmetal's location at this time. Perhaps you should check with Miss Winry Rockbell in Resembool."

I took down the information then thanked the officer. Hanging up I turned to Al, who'd stayed quiet. "Have you ever heard of a Winry Rockbell?"

"No. I don't think… well… maybe…" The poor child was becoming confused. Trying to recollect the memories only made it harder on him. "I'm sorry, I just can't seem to remember."

I nodded then picked up the phone and dialed again. Realizing he couldn't have seen my response I told him, as it rang. "Don't worry, we'll find him." Then I tapped my pen on the table impatiently.

Finally there was a click as someone answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Ona and I need to speak with Edward Elric." I requested, crossing my fingers. '_Please be there.' _My lips moved in silent prayer.

"Edward!" The person who'd answered was obviously a young woman. "Please do you know anything about him? I haven't heard from him in years. Is he ok?" Her words were rushed and hopeful.

"No, no." I frowned and let out a short sigh. I was sorry I'd called. "I'm needing to speak with him. I was told by Central that you might know where he is."

"Oh." There was a little sound of pain on the other end. "No, I'm sorry. Edward's not here. No one's seen him since… since…" She was crying now. "I'm sorry I can't help you. Please don't call again." With that the line went dead.

Al heard me hang up. "Any luck?" His voice was no longer full of hope; instead it was failing him completely.

I leaned back sorrowfully against the couch. "Sorry Al, but we'll find him. It'll be alright." I sat forward again and picked him up off the table. I frowned at having failed him. "Until then, you can stay with me. If that's what you want."

"You'll let me?" The optimism had returned. "But… how will I find him? I can't…"

I didn't like where he was going. "WE will find him. Don't worry, WE will." I stressed the word 'we' so that he'd know he wasn't alone. I couldn't let him think that, not ever.

"Thank you Ona. That means a lot to me." Those words struck somewhere keep in my subconscious. '_That's right; Clemont still owes me for getting him the medicine that healed his daughter. And he knows alchemy! '_

I moved to stand. "Al, let's go talk to one of my friends. He only lives a little ways from here." Grabbing my purse I headed for the door. "He's an alchemist who might be able to help."

"What can he do?" Alphonse questioned as I slid him carefully into my pocket.

"He's looked into creating fake limbs and bonding them to amputees. Maybe he would know how to get you a body." I paused to lock the door. "If nothing else he may have information about your brother."

"Do you really think he could help me get a body?" The child sounded as hopeful as ever.

"Well." I didn't want to dash his expectations as we walked along the dirt road. No one ever drove it anymore so it would be safe to talk. "What he does isn't exactly official. The military doesn't know about it. He creates human body parts from nothing. He's never made a whole person, but I bet he could."

"It's illegal?" Al sounded worried now.

"It just isn't government sponsored. But whatever you and your brother did doesn't exactly fall under what they would consider right." I didn't wait for him to ask what I meant before explaining further. "If your soul was attached to something like armor, then you must have tried human transmutation. Or at the very least soul transmutation, which apparently worked."

"Do you think that's bad?" He sounded sad, but I had to take a moment to consider my response. It was a good question, not one to be taken lightly.

"No, I don't think so." I watched as a kitten played in a field, chasing a butterfly. "And anyway you two must have only been kids. Children make mistakes. It's part of growing up. You shouldn't be held accountable forever."

Author's Notes

I'm not sure how to spell the name of the Elric's hometown. But Resembool is how several of the websites spell it, so I guess I'll go with that.


	3. Medical Genius

Our Brothers

By: joyfulmusic

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. None of it… Ain't that just so sad?

Warnings: A few small spoilers. There are some thoughts of suicide, and there will be an eating disorder... or two.

Chapter 3: Medical Genius

Walking up into the yard I could see that the clouds had no intention of backing off. It seemed as though they were trying to stop me. I know it sounds strange, but the previous afternoon and night had been extremely bizarre. Clouds following me would be nothing!

I walked up the steps to the two story house and knocked on the door. The porch was one of those that wrapped around three sides of the house. It was painted a light blue with white trim. Clemont had kept the place in relatively good shape.

His wife answered the door with great surprise. She was taller than me with red hair, and wore a white apron. "Oh Ona!" She greeted, then embraced me. "We weren't expecting you. I didn't think anyone would be out in this weather."

"Hi Lori, I'm here to speak with Clemont." I explained, as she ushered me inside.

She led me into the living room. It also doubled as a library and study for the couple. Not long ago the true library had been transformed into a play room for their eight children. Now the living room consisted of a single couch and many books, which were piled high like pillars. Papers lay scattered everywhere.

I moved around the clutter, finding my way to where I knew his desk sat. "Well, have you buried yourself in paperwork again Clem?" I smiled, calling him by his childhood nickname.

A head came up from behind a stack of books that surrounded a hidden desk. His black hair was a mess and his brown eyes were tired. "Ona? Is that you? Where have you been? We haven't seen you in so long." He moved to hug me as he always did, and then turned to his wife. "Lori, why don't you get our old friend something to drink?"

I motioned her not to. "That's okay, I'm here to call in a favor." She gave a small nod and left, closing the large double doors behind her.

"A favor? Well that sounds about right." Clemont sat back down at his desk before pushing some papers off of a small wooden stool. "Sit down and tell me." He stretched a little by leaning against the back of the chair.

"How large are the things you've been able to create?" I knew Al could hear me and I hoped he didn't speak up too soon. If I could manage it Clem would go for the idea without giving me any trouble. Otherwise he could lecture me on what was right and what was considered taboo.

My old friend leaned back and put a hand to his chin. "Well, I've been able to replace full limbs, and even some organs." He gave me a wary look. "But you have something else in mind. Am I right?"

I nodded, and then baited the hook. "I need you to make the body of a child." His eyes grew wide as I reeled him in. "I need it be about ten and I could use it as soon as possible. That is, if you think you can do it."

An eyebrow rose as he looked at me. "Oh I'm sure I could. But what would you do with a full body?" Then he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his clasped under his chin. He added in a whisper, "You can't raise a child without a soul."

I gave him a wicked grin, "I've got a soul to go in it. I'm just not so sure you can do it." Then I leaned back, loving the fact that I could still taunt him. I hadn't had the chance since we were kids, back before my world had been torn apart.

"Show me this soul. Is it of a dying child?" His interest had been peaked, just as I knew it would.

I shook my head still grinning. "No he's not dying. He just needs a little help." I slowly pulled the piece of metal from my pocket. Holding it in both hands I said, "Alright Alphonse, time to tell him."

"Hello sir." At hearing the child's voice Clemont jumped. His eyes grew wide but he couldn't seem to speak. "Ona, is he still there?"

"Yeah Al, he's just a little shocked at the moment." My attention turned back to my friend. "Can you help us?" I gave him another grin, enjoying the look on his face to the fullest.

He nodded his head up and down. I'd never seen his eyes so large. Since he was still awestruck he motioned for me to follow him though the hidden door. It had been built in behind one of the panels which couldn't be seen from the windows.

Clemont had made the house himself, without the use of construction workers. That meant that only those closest to him knew where the doors were. Even though I'd known him and Lori my whole life, I still didn't know where all the hidden passages were. It was in case I was taken captive, should word of his work leak out.

The passage was dark and damp. As we descended a long stone stairway Clemont regained his voice, though it was still a little on the shaky side. "What is he?"

"He's Alphonse Elric and I…" Clem turned to me so quickly that I almost stumbled.

"Elric? The brother of the Fullmetal Alchemist?" His eyes were ablaze with wonder. I only nodded. "Then it is true!" He turned and picked up his pace but continued speaking. "The Fullmetal Alchemist was rumored to have bonded the soul of his brother with a suit of armor. During a battle over the philosopher's stone, not far from where you live now, the boy was thought to have died. Fullmetal believed his brother's seal to be broken, though no such evidence was ever found."

We reached a lower room, which I knew well. It was full of jars of water with developing body parts inside. Lungs and hearts floated side by side, growing to fit their new owners. This lab was dimly lit until he flipped a switch causing it to become blindingly bright. I blinked, trying to regain my sight.

"But what about brother?" Alphonse sounded as worried as I was.

"Fullmetal retired shortly after. No one has heard from him since, or at least not that I know of. Now." He held out a hand and I gave him what was left of the young boy. "I'll need specifics. Things like eye color, height, hair, what you looked like at the time of the accident."

"Accident?" Al was confused again so I decided to explain.

"He doesn't remember anything except his brother's name and that his mother died." I could see the concern in my friend's eyes. He wanted to help, and couldn't afford to get this wrong. The outcome meant far too much.

"Well, I've got some photos of the young state alchemist." He sat Al down and moved to a bookcase, pulling out a folder. "He was a hero of mine. After all he was right about the same age as us." He looked to me and I nodded.

It was hard to believe that this man had eight children. Triplets were rare and they'd had two sets. Just two months before Lori gave birth to twins. If the couple kept it up the house would be overflowing before they hit twenty five!

He showed me a picture of the young prodigy. "He was twelve here. I'll make a few adjustments though." His attention turned to the younger Elric. "Do you remember your hair color?"

Al heard his question, "Light brown, I think. And my eyes were… I'm not sure."

"Don't worry, half the time I can't remember my eye color with all the kids running around this place!" Clem laughed which made the boy giggle. "I'm not even sure how old I am anymore."

"Twenty." I told him with a grin. Then I turned to Alphonse. "Twenty years old and father of eight!"

"Eight?" I could tell the child was shocked.

"Yes." The proud father laughed. "Well let's get on with this. I'll make your eyes grey." Then Clemont moved to the counter. "Take a seat Ona, we're going to be working on this for some time."


	4. Masterpiece

Our Brothers

By: joyfulmusic

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. None of it… Ain't that just so sad?

Warnings: A few small spoilers. There are some thoughts of suicide, and there will be an eating disorder... or two.

Chapter 4 Masterpiece

It did take a while, though not as long as I thought it would. Within a week there was a ten-year-old boy standing before me in shorts and a loose shirt. He was around the average height for his age. His hair was normal but his eyes were empty. Another thing which was strange was his skin. It was that of a newborn baby.

"It'll start to look more normal once he's used it a while." Clemont brushed the body's cheek. "Might sunburn easily though. You'll have to watch out for that. But in all, it's my best creation ever." He was wearing a broad smile, like a painter when the canvas is full.

"But." Al was a little anxious now. We'd kept him from everyone except Lori, whom I knew would never tell anyone. "How do I get in it?"

I shrugged and turned to this great artist. "Well Clem? How do we get him into it?"

"It should work," He picked up Al from the table and put a hand to his chin. He always did that while thinking. "If the soul were attached to the body in some way... Perhaps if we looped you on a chain then put it around the neck."

I nodded and took off a strong silver necklace my father had given me on my sixteenth birthday. It was heavy and dad felt, if need be, it could double for a weapon against any guy who got too insistent. Though, my fist seemed to have worked just as well.

"How are you going to attach it to Al?" I was worried he'd want to drill a hole through the metal, which, of course, he did.

"What?" He asked, drill in hand and ready to start.

I grabbed Al away quickly. "You can't just do that! If the seal is broken he's a goner. Figure out something else!" I screeched at him with alarm in my voice.

Lori had come down to see her husband's newest creation. "Oh my." She stepped back upon seeing the shell of a child. She took a moment to walk around the body, studying it closely. "Is this him?"

"Yes but now we need a way to attach the soul." Her husband was scratching his head thoughtfully. "If you'd just let me make a little hole in…" Then he looked up to me. It was the look of a young boy trying to explain his reasoning to his mother.

"What about this?" Lori held out a compact, which had glass top so. It was see-through and latched with a key. "Alphonse should be able to fit in here."

I nodded and gratefully took the gift. '_Sure drill a hole in the kid Clem. That's just what he needs! That's why this guy needs Lori, for common sense.' _

"Give it an extra day honey, before you try." Lori was comforting her husband who was sitting on a stool. Her hand stroked his back. It was late and she knew he needed rest.

"But what about Alphonse?" Clemont was impatient but knew he still needed to make sure the body would survive overnight. It had only just been completed that morning. Something could still go wrong. We knew it would be better, should a problem occur, if Al was not already inside.

"We can wait." The child offered, sounding more like a grownup.

I nodded then told the couple goodnight before heading upstairs. My ears could still hear them speaking as I rounded the corner of the stone steps. It was summer outside, but this far underground the air was always cold.

"Ona?" Al whispered as I made it back into the library.

"Hush now." I murmured, creeping into the hall. The stairs up to the second floor had only one turn in them. A gate was at both the top and bottom for the safety of the children. The room I was staying in was actually part of the attic. None of the townspeople would know when this house had company. It was too much of a hazard.

"Alright Al." I said, pulling up the hidden stairway that was concealed in one of the linen closets.

It was a small room with two twin beds pushed together. A table stood at the foot of one and on that a lamp. There were no pictures or radios. Some boxes lined the walls. If the authorities ever found the room, it would simply look as though things were being stored.

"Does it look alright?" His voice was wavering, just a little. "I mean, will I look… normal?"

I flopped down on one of the beds and smiled. At least I could hear him through Lori's compact, where he now resided. "Yes Alphonse. It looks just fine. You'll look a lot like your brother." He didn't say anything, which worried me. "You know we'll find him. Don't you?"

"Yes Ona, but…" He was worried about something. "What if… what if he doesn't want me, cuz I won't be me."

My brow furrowed with concern. This child wanted so much to be accepted, and worried about it more than I ever had. "Don't worry. He'll love you no matter what. That's what family does."

Then I thought to myself of what he'd been through. '_Of course he'd worry about being accepted. How accepted can a child be as a large suit of armor? Though his brother must have really cared about him…still, being alone all those years, in a void, buried by time and dirt. It must have been hard on him.'_

"Hey Al," I sat up. "When we get you attached to that body we'll go to the park. You know, just to give you time to get used to walking and all again." I tried to sound cheery. "Then when we do find Edward you can tackle him!"

The young boy laughed. "Yeah! But…" His voice softened. "What will you do then? When we find brother?"

The thought hadn't crossed my mind. I was moving one step at a time to keep from being swept away with possibilities. '_What will I do then? I want to help take care of him, but it's not really my place. I guess it just depends.'_

I sighed heavily. "I don't know Al, it all depends on how things go I guess." I turned to look at the fragment where I'd set him on the nightstand. _Soon he'll be walking and be able to see, smell and taste. 'He'll be a little boy again.'_

Then my thoughts turned in another direction. '_He's really only a year younger than I am. That means that Edward will be a lot older than him now. But there's nothing I can do about that. He has the mind of a ten year old. It would be wrong to force him into the body of a young adult.' _

I didn't sleep well that night. Thoughts of Edward Elric were haunting my mind. I feared he may have committed suicide. Without telling Al I'd read what different newspapers had reported on Fullmetal's resignation.

The famous Fullmetal Alchemist retires due to brother's death.

Fullmetal vanishes in to thin air! Will he be found alive?

State alchemist, young prodigy, is he now a victim of suicide?

Red coat of Fullmetal found in river, no trace of body recovered.

The reports swam through my mind and pierced my heart. I could see visions of him speaking to me from beyond the grave.

"Why didn't you find him sooner? You could have saved me." The man's voice was bone chilling. "You played in that field when you were still a child. If only you had found him sooner."

"Wait!" I screamed, coming out of the dream. Sweat dripped from my face and my eyes were wide. Switching on the light I found myself in the attic of my old friends' home. '_What am I doing here?'_


	5. Final Inspection

Our Brothers

By: joyfulmusic

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. None of it… Ain't that just so sad?

Warnings: A few small spoilers. There are some thoughts of suicide, and there will be an eating disorder... or two.

Chapter 5 Final Inspection

"Are you alright Ona?" The soft voice was coming from the table.

I looked down and saw Al. '_That's right, I'm trying to help him get a body and find his brother. That's why I had the nightmares.' _"Just a bad dream Alphonse. Don't worry about it."

I looked at my watch; it was already close to six in the morning. "What time is it?" I smiled, Al was thinking along the same line I was. He was as anxious about the new body as Clemont was. To those two it meant so much more than just having the experiment work. It meant everything to them. And in truth, it meant a great deal to me as well.

"Time to go check on Clem. He should be ready by now." I moved from the bed. '_I slept in my clothes, again.'_ My mind complained as I looked down at what I was wearing. It seemed to have started becoming somewhat of a habit.

I changed clothes quickly, though they were as wrinkled as what I had on. Ironing them in the attic was out of the question. At least they smelled fresher than the ones I had worn the day before. And they felt cleaner too.

"Stay quiet until we get down there." I told Al after I'd finished dressing. I took him from the table and held him in one hand. "I'm going to have to stop and freshen up on the way."

He didn't say anything but I knew he'd obey. We both realized that others finding out about him could lead to his being taken from me. Not to mention the fact that I could be silenced.

I didn't know who his brother had dealt with. That was why I couldn't trust the government. There were too many horrible possibilities of what could happen to me and my friends. Fuhrer Mustang could easily get rid of me, if he wanted the young Elric to force Fullmetal back into the service.

I quietly let down the hidden staircase, and looked around before coming down. After descending I gently raised the stairway up into the ceiling. Soon it looked as though the closet had nothing but linins inside.

Silently I opened the door and peered out to make sure there were no unwelcome visitors. The hallway was empty so I came out and made my way slowly to the bathroom. I sat Al on a small shelf before entering. I didn't bother to shower, I'd done that the day before and didn't have the time at the moment. I brushed my hair and teeth quickly before emerging again.

Everything was still silent, the children were all sleeping. After making it down the dark stairs I moved to the living room. Opening the panel I made my way to the cellar room, where the body was supposed to be.

There it was, lying on a cot resting. Clemont was sitting at his desk making all sorts of notes. They were starting to pile up down here as well. This was even more secretive than his other projects. Nothing could be left where it would be found.

I moved behind him and lightly touched his back. He jumped with a yelp causing the body to wake. It didn't rub its eyes or anything, simply opened them. Then it lay there without any motion at all. It just stared up at the ceiling, its eyes unwavering. Because it was devoid of a soul to control it the thing was creepy.

I sat Al down on the table before I spoke up. "I'm sorry, we were just wondering how it faired." I pointed over to the body. "How did it do last night? I know you were worried about it."

Clemont nodded and yawned. "Yes, it did just fine." Then he looked to the compact. "Are you ready to try Alphonse?"

"Yes!" I could tell the boy was both nervous and excited. The vivid emotions could be heard in his voice.

I slipped my necklace through the place where a chain could be hooked to the compact. Then I turned to look at my friend. His brow was furrowed and I could see the worry in his eyes. He wanted this to work just as much as I did. Not for himself but for the boy whom he had promised to help. It was a lot to sit on Clem's young shoulders. But he was a medical and alchemic genius, if anyone could do it, he could.

"I think perhaps I should make a few preparations first." He murmured, standing and stretching. Then he walked over and urged the body out of the bed. It complied, if only to keep itself in balance.

Clemont checked the eyes, making sure the lids closed tightly. He looked in the ears and tested them for how much sound they picked up. Checked the reflexes to be sure the muscles were working properly.

I ended up laying my head down while he poked and prodded his masterpiece. It really was a work of art. The detail he'd put into he highlights. The way the eyes look at me. It was as though they were the eyes of any young boy. He'd checked all sorts of things to make sure it would be perfect.

Meanwhile, I was off in dreamland land looking for the older brother. I saw myself walking down streets and asking in different stores, hoping with each stop that it would hold the treasured Elric. Yet while the shops, homes and people changed the answer never did.

"Please, could you tell me, have you seen this boy?" I'd hold out a photo and point to a picture of the great Fullmetal Alchemist. My heart would momentarily stop, waiting for an affirmation.

"No, I'm sorry." They would always shake their heads. "I just haven't seen anyone that looks like that around here. Why don't you try the next town? They might know something about him."

My mind drifted to the girl whom I had spoken with on the phone. She had been so upset about having been reminded of the missing Elric. What was she to them anyway? The Fullmetal Alchemist wasn't said to have a sister. Yet she'd seemed so heartbroken over the phone. But the fact that her name hadn't rung any bells in Al's mind left me to wonder.

On the other hand the only people the child did remember where his mother and brother. Memories simply refused to surface for the boy, no matter how hard he had tried. A thought had crossed my mind. '_What about his father? Maybe he's dead? Did he died with their mother in some accident likes mine? Or perhaps he's just a deadbeat runaway?'_ It seemed that so many of them left when times got hard. Maybe he'd done just that, leaving the poor woman to deal with the two children on her own.

The problem was that she hadn't survived long enough to raise her boys. Yet their father hadn't returned. '_It could be that he didn't know about her death. Or that he simply didn't care enough to try and find his sons.'_

Thoughts of Alphonse alone in the world worried me. I wouldn't let that happen. Even if I had to raise the child myself, he would have a family. I was already finding myself thinking like an overprotective mother, or older sister. I'd refused to let Lori take care of him while I was helping look up paperwork.

She had laughed, "You're thinking like me." Then she wrote down the rest of her thoughts so Al wouldn't hear. 'You're thinking like a mother.'

Author's Notes

I bought a baby naming book, all you writers out there who have a hard time naming characters, buy one! Just make sure you tell your family what it's for! My sister got the wrong idea.

If anyone has an idea where to get last names I'd be grateful. McJoy was the best I could come up with in my first story. It's not all that creative. : (


	6. To Feel

Our Brothers

By: joyfulmusic

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. None of it… Ain't that just so sad?

Warnings: A few small spoilers. There are some thoughts of suicide, and there will be an eating disorder... or two.

Chapter 6: To Feel

"Ona, wake up!" I could hear the cheer in Alphonse's voice. "Clemont says it's ready!"

I blinked a few times, then looked over at the body. It was standing perfectly still, wearing the same clothes as the day before. Its eyes were looking at nothing. My head turned and I saw the compact was still on the table in front of me.

Stretching seemed to do little to ease my tense muscles. Fear was keeping them from relaxing and they ached from being hunched over the desk for so long. I looked at the small clock and found that it was now eight in the morning.

"Your final check took two hours?" I managed to come fully awake and stare at Clem who was sitting on the bed looking at his work.

His eyes were weary and his hair a mess. It looked as though he'd aged ten years over this past week. He'd refused to be pulled away from his masterpiece. It meant so much more than a sculpture by any of the great artists of our world. Not a single statue could compare to a living breathing body which had been engineered and grown so quickly.

Clemont had already created the plans. Fear had kept him from trying before now. A complete living organism without a mind of its own could be a dangerous thing. The potential for such a creation would be endless. That was why Clemont had never tried. But now, now there was a boy with a need that his greatest accomplishment could fulfill.

"It takes time." He told me, with exasperation. "Perfection and patience go hand in hand. And this is perfection!" He was motioning to the body.

I stood and picked up Al, then paused. "Are you ready?" He had to be willing to do this. I wouldn't force the child into anything he wasn't mentally prepared to handle.

"I think so." Then he hesitated. "It won't hurt, will it?"

Turning to Clemont I found him shrugging and shaking his head. Nothing like this had ever been tried before. However the creator had some ideas about some of the less pleasurable outcomes. But he didn't want to speak with Al about them.

"We don't know. Do you still want to try?" I couldn't lie to the child; there was a lot a stake. His very existence could be in danger. Yet should it succeed with pain, he would still need to trust me. That is, if we were going to find Edward.

"Yes, I have to find brother." His voice was as strong as his nerves would allow. He was scared but trying to overcome the fear. To me it made him seem older and wiser than his memory should have allowed.

I took in a deep breath as I walked toward the body. '_This is it. It will either work or it won't. Even if it doesn't we'll still find his brother. Then maybe the great Fullmetal Alchemist can at least get the rest of the armor back.' _

As I reached the body my heart stopped. It was looking straight ahead, yet it didn't notice me, didn't move, or raise its head. I could see and hear it breathing, yet that was all. If this went well when the necklace was on, Al would be able to move the body just as he had the armor.

I lifted the chain over the boy's head and said a quick prayer. Then slowly, wary of what could happen, I lowered the chain.

"If it rejects him," Clemont had told me in private. "It might send an alchemic reaction. That could possibly harm whoever holds the necklace. Are you sure you want to be the one to take that risk?"

I had nodded, "I still have to do this. You have children and a wife who need you. I've got no one, so if I'm hurt it won't cause as much of a problem."

He had taken hold of my shoulders. "Ona, we can find another way, perhaps lower it with a machine or something. It would take time but I could make one."

"No." I'd shook my head. "It would only scare him. I don't want this to be any more stressful than it already will be. I have to do this. I know you and Lori talked about it, I heard you. You two are wonderful friends and I thank you. But Clem, I want to do this. Alphonse needs me."

Now, as I let the chain settle on the boy's shoulders, I could feel an energy pulling at it. There was going to be a reaction. I closed my eyes slowly but quickly opened them again. If this was going to be the end, I wanted to see it.

Light filled the room until there was nothing but whiteness all around us. I heard crackling, like the last embers of a dying fire. A gush of wind came from the compact and blew against me. I stood my ground and watched the spot where I had last seen the face of the child.

As the wind and light faded a few sparks lingered around myself and the body. I couldn't see the compact itself but the emblem, which was Al, glowed brightly. Then, very slowly, it too faded.

I watched the small head as it turned up to look at me. The gray eyes blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light. A small hand moved across them, then repositioned itself outward, to be seen by its owner. The hand turned over a few times before the other came up beside it. They turned in slow unison to show the palms, then the backs.

The eyes glanced back up into to mine. I watched as the light of life entered them, making them look even more real than before. The child licked his dry lips and cleared his throat. "Ona? Is… is this me?"

I'd lost all words. The voice was the same, and now there was a child to go with it. A tear streaked down my face. Then I knelt down before his little body and cleared my own throat. "Yes Al, it's you. How do you feel?"

He looked at his hands again. Then slowly he raised one to touch my face. I closed my eyes as he felt over my features, just as a blind child would. He traced my chin and my ears. Then he felt my hair between his fingers. I opened my eyes again and smiled.

His face was one of complete concentration as he watched his hands. Then he moved to touch my shirt and feel the fabric. He returned a hand to my face before uttering the words, "I feel."

With that he fell into my arms, hugging me tightly. Tears of joy ran down his pale face. I could feel them on my neck as I rocked him. "Shhh baby, it's ok. It's alright I'm here."

I stayed there for a long time until the cold of the floor soaked into my legs. He hugged me tighter as I stood, lifting him into my arms. His body was thin and light though at the same time healthy. I carried him slowly to the bed, careful not to drop him.

As I sat down I could see that Clemont was smiling. There were a few tears of joy in his eyes. He rubbed my back then stood and walked toward the stairs. Before he started up he turned back for another look. His grin seemed to grow even larger. Quietly he ascended the stairway.

Sitting there I thought back to my own mother. She had held me, even when I had been ten. Anytime I was sick she was there for me. When a boy broke my heart, even at seventeen, she would allow me to lean against her as I cried. It was those arms that kept me sheltered. In mother's arms I was safe, nothing could harm me. Now I felt as though I were in her place.

I gently stroked his back. The sobs were gone but I could tell he wasn't asleep. He simply needed to feel someone. To know another person was there to care for him. He'd lost so much in so little time. Now that he needed someone, I'd be there for him.

"Ona." His voice was soft. "Your hair smells good. What is it?"

I couldn't suppress the giggle that demanded to break free. "It's watermelon shampoo. I washed my hair yesterday." Still Al refused to let go. "Everything's working right isn't it? You can hear and see just fine?"

He nodded against my shoulder. "And I can taste too."

"What can you taste?" He didn't have anything in his mouth. At least from what I could tell he didn't.

"Just my mouth." He mumbled. "I can taste that it's there."

I paused a moment and paid attention to my own sense of taste. I had brushed my teeth before coming down, but the toothpaste had worn off. Still there was a flavor that was simply my mouth, though I had never noticed it before.

He backed up and looked into my eyes. His were the color of the moon on a clear night. "Ona, what do I look like?"

A smile crossed my lips. I put a hand in my pocket and pulled out my compact mirror. Opening it I could see just what a mess I looked like. Yet that didn't matter at that instant. So I turned it to Al, who took it after a moment's hesitation.

"That's me." He whispered, as though it were a statement rather than a question. "That's what I looked like before." Then his eyes moved to meet mine. "But how did he know?"

All I could do was shrug. "Who knows, maybe it was just fate." I moved my hand across his forehead trying to brush a few stray strands from his eyes. They slid back across his face as he looked back into the mirror.

Then my gaze fell to the chain around this neck. My eyes grew large as I looked into the compact which hung against the loose tee-shirt. '_How?'_


	7. Scars

Our Brothers

By: joyfulmusic

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. None of it… Ain't that just so sad?

Warnings: A few small spoilers. There are some thoughts of suicide, and there will be an eating disorder... or two.

Chapter 7: Scars

I moved to have him stand before me. Slowly I reached out and took hold of the compact. Al stopped what he was doing to look down at it. I heard him take in a sharp breath when he saw what I was looking at. "But Ona, what happened?"

I shook my head and opened the latch. Inside, the metal was blank, the blood seal was gone. "I'm not sure Alphonse."

As I lifted the necklace I could see that the shirt had been torn somehow. He winced for a second but didn't say anything. Concerned I lifted the shirt to have a closer look. A simple brush shouldn't have caused pain.

"Ona, what is that?" His hands held up his shirt as he looked down at his chest. "Is it bad?"

I shook my head and placed a hand against it causing him to flinch again. "It's a burn mark, where the blood seal must have entered your body." I looked up into his troubled eyes, then smiled. "It's alright. It just had to become a part of you. Now you won't have to worry about the chain."

He smiled and let the shirt fall back down into place. "Then I'm human now? Really?" His eyes were hopeful and full of the innocence of childhood.

"Yes my dear one, you're a real little boy." I put a hand on his shoulder. "But we will have to put some lotion on that burn."

Al took another look in the mirror then nodded. He led the way up the stairs. Carefully I looked out before allowing him to open the hidden door, which led to the living room. He looked around in wonderment before turning to the windows.

"It's wonderful." He breathed, his hand still in mine. His face beamed with a joy I'd forgotten existed. It made me brighten too.

I gave his arm a short tug and he followed me into the kitchen where we found Clem. '_I knew he'd want some coffee. He's such an addict.' _Al followed behind me but stopped when we reached the doorway. He sniffed the air and looked round.

Lori was busy cooking breakfast. On the stove were eggs, sausage, and bacon. The biscuits were fresh from the oven. A small stack of pancakes had been made for the two sets of triplets.

"Good morning." She greeted over her shoulder. "Are you hungry?" Her question was directed toward the new boy in her kitchen, who was still sniffing the air.

He nodded with a wide grin. "Yes, thank you." Already he was rubbing his stomach. The body had been supplied through an IV, but had been taken off it last night. Now Al seemed happy to be hungry.

"Don't over eat." I warned, escorting him to the table. "She's a great cook so you have to be careful."

Al smiled up at me. His grin was much the same as the one I'd seen in the photos of his brother. "But Ona, it all smells so good!"

He was like a child brought from the darkness into the light. I wanted so much to show him the world he'd been missing for so long. Yet I knew that soon we would have to find his brother. That, I was sure, would be an adventure all its own.

"Pancake!" The eldest triplets chimed banging their hands in unison against the table. They were only two years old but already knew how to get their breakfast.

"Here's one for Alphonse and one for each of my angels." Lori passed out the pancakes before offering Al the syrup. She touched his shoulder and warned, "Don't let the triplets get the bottle or there'll be a mess!"

Already he had a bite in his mouth but nodded a 'thank you'. I sat next to him and watched as he enjoyed the meal. Clemont had to prod me so I'd remember to eat my own breakfast.

Al didn't gulp, but rather took great care in enjoying each bite to the fullest. He would close his eyes and chew, allowing all of the flavor to soak in before swallowing. Then he'd carefully cut another piece and repeat the process. Every now and then he'd take a sip of the milk Lori had poured for him.

After we were done eating I showed him the way up to the attic. Clemont told me where to find another shirt and some other clothes Al could have. Each room we passed through was another chance to see something new. He even made mention of the way the different floors felt beneath his feet.

He plopped down on the bed and breathed in deeply. A smile was wide across his face as he looked around the small room. His eyes glowing with wonder and newness.

"Alright, time to look at that burn mark." I told him, lifting the ruined shirt over his head. It was the full pattern in red across his small white chest.

"I'd forgotten all about that." Al looked down at it then touched the red markings. "I guess I'll have a scar from it." He didn't sound sad, it just seemed he was making a statement.

"Well," I took out the tube of medicine I'd retrieved from the bathroom. "Look at it as a type of birthmark." The coolness of the lotion made him shiver. "Or you could say it's a tattoo."

He laughed. "Yeah! Wait until brother sees! He's gonna…" Al's face fell and he looked away from me. The light had quickly dimmed in his eyes when realization hit him. "He's old now, isn't he?"

I couldn't help but scowl at his remark. Edward was the same age as I was. I had told the child that. Now it seemed that he thought I was old. Which I certainly would not stand for! "Are you calling me old?"

"No!" He shook his head quickly and put his hands up before him. Aware of his mistake, his eyes large and apologetic. "I didn't mean that… it was just that…"

"You are calling me an old woman!" I laughed, leaning toward him. "And now you're going to have to pay!" I began tickling him, just as I had done with my brother when we were young.

"No!" He yelled. "Stop!" His laughed echoed throughout the room as he squirmed, trying to get away. "I give! You're not old!"

I stopped but we both kept laughing. He was a child, who'd never gotten the chance to go through childhood. Even his younger memories had been taken from him. Now he'd have to experience life all over again.

He sighed then turned to me. "You're really great Ona… Like a big sister." My eyes closed as a smile spread across my lips. I'd had a little brother who was a lot like Alphonse. Emery had been a full five years younger than I was.

Memories pulled me back through the years. A five year old sat on the swing as I pushed him. His short brown hair swaying in the wind. "Higher sissy!" He called to me.

I pushed with all my ten year old strength, as his laughter filling the air. My eyes showed bright with excitement as we played.

"Come on sis, play with me." Emery had begged when he was ten. He held a board game before him. I lay on my bed in our two story home. "Please. We used to have fun."

"I'm fifteen now!" I rolled my eyes at him. "I don't have time. Get out!" I'd stood and moved to the door, slamming it in his face.

"Ona?" He called to me. "Ona?"

I shook my head. It was Al's voice. "Ona? Are you ok?" His eyes watched me closely as I brushed away the few tears that had surfaced.

"Yeah Al." I tried to smile. "Just remembering is all." Then I tickled him once more, as a way to change the topic quickly.

"Hey!" Alphonse was laughing again. "No fair!" He struggled against me.

I stopped and laughed. "You've got to get a shirt on." Moving to the boxes I reprimanded myself mentally. Al didn't need to know about what had happened. He thought I was a good person. He didn't know I'd let down my own little brother.

"Here catch!" I tossed him a shirt and he caught it. Then turning back to the box I found several sets of clothes that would fit him. Pulling them out in the bottom of the box I found an old photograph, I hesitated.

It was myself along with Emry, Lori, and Clemont. We had posed for the camera during a town picnic. '_I remember that day. I was fourteen. These are the old clothes mom gave Lori's parents for her brother. I guess they never used them.'_

"How does it look?" I turned to see Al, standing on the bed and posing like a wrestler. "Does it make me look readying to take on life?"

I laughed, "You look good." Then I moved to put the clothes back and take the whole box. Lori would have known where these came from. "Are you ready to go back to my place?"

"Is it far?" He plopped back on the bed. Then he bent over and started pulling on a pair of boots Clemont had given him.

"Not very." I told him, lifting the box from atop the others. I didn't want to look in the rest, though my friends had told me I was welcome to. Memories had become my enemies, and I had to keep them at bay.

"Alright then, I'm ready!" Al agreed, standing and raising his arms over his head, stretching. "Let's go!" He couldn't wait to try out his legs. His energy was endless for the time being.

'_He's going to fall over exhausted tonight.' _I laughed to myself as I showed him the way home.

Author's note:

I'm not sure how big the blood seal is supposed to be... oh well.


	8. Wonder of Senses

Our Brothers

By: joyfulmusic

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. None of it… Ain't that just so sad?

Warnings: A few small spoilers. There are some thoughts of suicide, and there will be an eating disorder... or two.

Chapter 8: Wonder of Senses

The walk home was a long one. Al wanted to see, smell, and touch everything around us. Every little flower meant so much to him. "Ona, look at this one!" He'd stopped to touch another. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, it's lovely." I was still carrying the box of clothes. Looking at him I could have sworn I saw my own brother. He was so kind and gentle. Everything had so much meaning in his eyes. I could remember back to walks with Emery that would take so long. I had rushed him many times. Now, I wouldn't rush Alphonse.

"Look." He whispered, pointing to a rabbit as it sat out in a field. It was standing perfectly still because it had seen us. "It's so cute."

I rolled my eyes. '_Cute, and they ate the things I tried to plant last year.' _But I wouldn't say so aloud to the young boy.

After a while we did finally make it back to my place. As I opened the door he looked around in wonder. "This is where you live?" He breathed.

I nodded with a wry smile. "It's not much, but it's home." I sat the box down on the table. "You can sleep in my room and I'll stay in here on the couch."

He was running his hands along the furniture. Touch meant so much to the boy. Something I had taken for granted so many times was a wonder to him. The heat, the cold, rough, and smooth objects, they had all been the same for so long. Now that he could sense the difference a whole world was opened up to him.

"This is great Ona." His smile warmed my heart when he looked at me. "But where does your family stay? When they come to see you?"

I turned away and pretended to be busy, so he wouldn't see the hurt in my eyes. "They're gone." I explained. "I don't have any family."

"Oh Ona!" I felt him as he latched his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." His sincerity was that of a child. It was pure and unrehearsed by the years.

I turned in his grip so that he was at my side. My hand stroked his hair before I hugged back. "It's alright." I whispered. "It happened a long time ago." I stroked his head again.

'_He's so kind. So compassionate for his age, so much like… like Emery.' _I managed to quell the tears which threatened to fall. Now wasn't a time for sadness. Al was complete again, it was a time for celebration.

"Alright." I unhooked his arms and pulled away. "Now, what are we going to do to celebrate?"

His pale face looked up into mine. "Celebrate?" From his expression I could tell that questions were filling his mind. "Celebrate what?"

"You!" I laughed. "Life! Anything you want. Let's just have fun for the sake of having fun!" My smile was genuine. "How about we fix a cake?"

"Yeah!" His eyes were glowing with happiness. Now he would be able to not only taste the cake, but enjoy being able to make it as well.

I pulled out a box mix. "This is as much of a scratch cake as you're going to get in this house." Showing it to him he laughed. "Go the icebox and get… three eggs, and the butter."

He opened the icebox and then the carton of eggs. His hands were still clumsy from newness so he accidentally dropped one. Al looked up at me with sorrowful eyes. "I… didn't mean to."

I'd been putting on an apron but turned to see what was wrong. Looking at the egg I laughed. "Well, toss me another!"

The boy's face went from confusion to excitement in a moment. A smile crossed his face as he took out another egg. He tossed it up into the air. I managed to catch it in the apron. Then I placed it on the cabinet. "That's one!" I laughed.

He tossed another, this time I caught it with my hands. I sat it next to the other. "That's two." The third one I fumbled on, letting it splatter to the floor. Al paused a moment, then I laughed. "Well are you going to try for three or not?"

Alphonse threw another that I managed to catch and set next to the others. Then I turned and pulled a towel from one of the drawers. Kneeling down I began to wipe up the mess. Al knelt beside me, laughing. "That was fun!"

"Yeah." I agreed, smiling. "Just don't try juggling them. I did when I was little. The mess was everywhere!"

We both laughed as I continued to clean. Then we stood and he retrieved the butter as I got out a bowl for mixing. Al opened the cake mix and dumped it in. I measured out the water and butter, letting him add them. Lastly I broke the eggs and put them into the mixture.

"Here." I told him, holding out a spoon. "You mix while I get the cake pan ready. And… Oh I forgot to turn on the oven!"

"Ona." He murmured, as we continued. "Thanks." I turned to look back at him. He was concentrating on mixing the cake batter. "I'm having a good time."

"Yeah I know." I went back to my own task. "You thought I was old and wouldn't be any fun." I was joking now and he laughed.

We poured the batter into the pan carefully. Then I slid it into the oven and turned back to see Al putting up the butter. "Hey don't do that!" He looked back at me, butter still in hand. "We have to make the icing."

I straightened and closed the oven door. Then I got down the jar of powdered sugar. "Grab another bowl."

Bending down to find another one from under the cabinet he asked, "Do I need to wash the measuring cup?" He turned and looked back at me questioningly.

I shook my head, my hair falling in my face as I did so. "No, I'm not sure how much of each." He seemed to be puzzled. "I just mix until the flavor tastes right."

He laughed and opened the butter. We mixed about half and half. Then we added a little too much sugar. After that too much butter. We ended up with more icing than we would need for our one cake.

"Well." He questioned laughing. "What do we do with all of it?" I took out a spoon and scooped up a glob before holding it out to him. A smile spread over the child's face as he took it. Slowly he licked it, savoring the new flavor.

"We'll freeze the extra and use it later." I got a spoonful for myself. This was time to celebrate, not worry about nutrition.

That afternoon, sometime after lunch, we had cake and punch. His voice was full of cheer. "This is the best cake ever!" I smiled across at Al. He was so full of life that my memories wouldn't stay suppressed.

"Sissy! Look I made cupcakes with mom!" Emery had been seven at the time, holding out a tray to me. Pride glowed in his eyes. "And I put chocolate chips in them!"

"Hey that's great!" I'd taken one and tasted the homemade icing. "Too much butter." But I didn't frown at him. I had simply kept eating.

He'd smiled up at me. "I know, we ran out of sugar."

"Ona?" I snapped back to reality. Alphonse was watching me with worry. "Isn't it the best ever?" His eyes had clouded, just a bit.

I ruffled his soft hair. "Of course it is." My smile returned. "The very best!"

The boy grinned, and picked up his fork with cake on it. "To life!" He toasted. I agreed lifting my fork then taking a bite. He was watching me carefully. "Not too much butter?"

A pain struck my heart. "No, not too much butter."

That night I tucked the child in. He had spent his energy to the very last, and fallen asleep on the living room floor. I had to carry him to bed. He looked so peaceful, a smile on his pale face.

I walked back to the living room and took a seat, then picked up the phone. "Hello this is Ona. Yes… How's he doing?" I waited as the voice on the other end spoke with someone. "I understand. When can I? Yes of course, I understand but…" Tears welled up in my eyes. "I've told you I can't get a bigger place. I understand what you're saying it's just that… yes fine. Goodbye."

With the click of the phone my heart and head fell. I wanted to do so much, but no one would let me. '_Can't even do that right. How on earth am I supposed to be able to help Al?'_

Author's notes

That is a way to fix icing. I think it is half butter half powdered sugar. I never get it perfect on the first try.


	9. For the Child

Our Brothers

By: joyfulmusic

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. None of it… Ain't that just so sad?

Warnings: A few small spoilers. There are some thoughts of suicide, and there will be an eating disorder... or two.

Chapter 9: For the Child

Memories came flooding back as I watched Alphonse. It seemed that every move he made was that of my younger brother's. The way his hair bounced as he turned his head. His smile could light up the darkest room, on the gloomiest days. The child's eyes stayed full of wonder as he seemed to experience everything for the first time.

"Hurry Ona!" He rushed ahead of me when he saw the stream. "It's right over here!" He pointed gleefully. I'd already put a ton of sunscreen on him so that he wouldn't end up burnt to a crisp.

The sun was high overhead, its rays keeping us warm. The flowers were slowly fading away as autumn came into the world. The leaves were slowly changing color. Everything seemed to be preparing itself for the coming winter. Everything that is, except for Al, who didn't care what the weather was like.

"Can we go into the water?" He was wearing shorts and was already sitting under a small tree pulling off his shoes. "It'll be alright. Won't it Ona? I mean if we get in just to get a little wet?"

Setting the picnic basket down beside him I ran the back of my hand along my forehead. It wasn't exactly hot out but then again it wasn't very cold either. Yet I knew from experience the water would be freezing. "Yes, we can wade if you want to." I smiled down at him.

He grinned up at me then pulled at his socks. "Great! And maybe I'll catch a fish! Then we can have it for supper." He was rushing to the water within moments, leaving his socks where they lay.

"You better not catch a fish." I warned. "Unless you intend on being the one to clean and cook the thing." Personally I didn't like the flavor of fish, but if he would be willing to do all that, I'd oblige him.

I took a seat and started to pull off my shoes. I carefully folded my socks and laid them inside. Before standing I did the same with Al's. That way they wouldn't get blown away should a wind come swooping by.

Looking up I could see him concentrating on the stream below. Silently he stood watching the fish swim by. His hands were already in the water, just waiting for an unsuspecting perch to swim between them. '_Oh no, he'd better not catch one of those stupid things!'_

I stood and walked quietly over to the edge of the brook. It wasn't full of fish but there were a few small ones swimming around. Then I couldn't help it. I dipped my foot into the water. Slowly I drew it back, just far enough. Then I kicked sending a splash of water at Alphonse.

"Hey!" He yelped standing straight up. "That's not fair! How about if I did that to you?" I didn't have time to move before he'd bent down and splashed me. The water was, just as I had assumed, freezing cold.

"OH!" I shivered, then smirked at him. "Is that how you play huh? Well then fine!" I waded quickly to the middle of the stream and pushed the water up at him.

Laughing we both splashed each other. Suddenly I slipped and fell flat on my butt. "Oh!" I winced at the hard rocks. "That hurt." I rubbed my hip gently as Al walked over to check on me.

"You're ok aren't you?" He leaned over looking at me with concern. I frowned then held out a hand to be helped up. He took it before realizing what I was about to do. I gave his arm a short tug and he came falling into the water.

I'd already noticed that he'd land in mud rather than the rocks so he wouldn't be hurt. "Now I am." I laughed splashing him.

He laughed too and we ended up having another war of water. Neither of us seemed to win. By the time we got out each of us were soaked through and through. Not to mention we smelled like fish.

That night, to my great dismay, we ended up eating perch. Al had caught them after we'd eaten our picnic lunch. As agreed he had cleaned and cooked the things himself. So now one lay before me on a plate.

"Eat is Ona, it's good." Alphonse smiled, taking a bite of his own. He'd ended up catching one for each of us. "Besides, fish is healthy for you, so eat up."

I wrinkled my nose a little before taking my fork and cutting it. It looked horrible, but he had worked so hard on this meal. It meant a lot to him so I took a bite. We would have to buy some tarter sauce if he was going to keep catching fish for diner.

"See I told you it wasn't that bad." I washed the dishes as he dried them. "You just have to get used to them is all." He sighed slightly before putting a plate up in the cabinet.

"I have a better idea." I told him letting out the dish water. "How about if you don't catch anymore and then I won't have to get used to them." I was flicked water at him. So he giggled a little splashing me back.

"Brother." Al murmured in his sleep, reaching out for an unseen person. He frowned as if in pain. "Brother." His cries were soft but strained. Dreams seemed to haunt him, steeling the rest he so desperately needed.

I moved to the bed and gently rubbed his cheek. His face was in a deep scowl. I rubbed his forehead lightly, causing the lines to relax. "Brother, please." He whispered, reaching out again. I took his hand and he squeezed it tightly.

I turned and with my other grabbed the pillow I was going to take to the living room with me. Instead I slid it gently into his arms. He latched on tightly and buried his face in it. He mumbled something that I couldn't quite understand. I shifted the blankets and tucked him in.

Walking back to the hall I turned to my left. I opened the door which led into the tight little washing room. I pulled a towel out of the dryer and folded it into the shape of a pillow. Then I took a pillowcase from one of the shelves. I tucked the towel inside and made my way back to the living room.

I laid down and tried to sleep. It bothered me that I still had no leads on Al's brother. It seemed like the task was becoming more difficult by the day. I didn't mind the thought of having to care for Alphonse. In fact I wanted to.

I'd been alone for so long that having someone to care for now meant a lot to me. It meant having someone to spend the day with, someone other than myself in the house. It was nice having someone to talk with. The sound of his laughter seemed to make life more bearable.

Yet I knew that there was a chance that we would find his brother. What that meant I wasn't sure of. It could be that he had changed his name to avoid his past. What would it mean to now have his brother standing before him again? If he had married, would his wife be willing to take care of Al?

Another possibility was that he had gone mad and been put into an institution. All that I had heard for sure was that he'd had a breakdown. None of the reports mentioned how severe it had been. I hoped that it hadn't been bad enough to have put him in a mental hospital.

The worst possibility was that he had killed himself. Suicide was something that State Alchemist did too often. People said that they would see so much devastation and pain that they simply couldn't take it. Fullmetal had seen more than his fair share, according to the papers I'd read. Believing his brother had been killed before his eyes could have pushed him over the edge.


	10. Abandoned Hope

Our Brothers

By: joyfulmusic

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. None of it… Ain't that just so sad?

Warnings: A few small spoilers. There are some thoughts of suicide, and there will be an eating disorder... or two.

Chapter 10: Abandoned Hope

I spent the next three months making calls to try and locate the elusive Fullmetal Alchemist. Most assumed he was dead or had changed his name. No one seemed to know how much truth the stories held.

Alphonse sat on the floor watching me closely. "Do you think maybe something happened to brother? Maybe he's hurt or something." He was becoming very worried by the end of the third month.

"No I don't." I was sitting on the couch thumbing through the list of phone numbers I'd written down. "He's out there somewhere. Maybe he just wanted some time alone. Or decided to start a new life, away from the publicity."

"New life?" The child hung his head, an exasperated huff slipped through his lips. "Then maybe he won't want to see me." He looked like a sad puppy who'd been corrected for doing something wrong.

Closing the book, I reached down and took his small hand in mine. "He'll want to see you. You're his little brother." I smiled down at him, praying he would hear me and believe it.

"But sis…" He'd started calling me that sometimes. "You could be wrong. I mean… maybe he's married and has kids now. He won't want me." Tears hung in the edges of his grey eyes.

My hand squeezed his tightly. "He will, you'll see." Just then I heard postman stop by the mailbox. I stood and stretched a little then yawned. It was still too early in my opinion. "It'll be alright. Just try not to worry about it."

I opened the door and strolled out across the path. It was getting cooler and soon I'd have to buy Al some sweaters. He had an old jacket Emery had worn, but he'd need more before too long.

Opening the mailbox I found a single small envelope. There was no return address, which made me wonder at it. Carefully I opened the seam then pulled out a small piece of paper with a short note written on it:

'_You'll find him at the abandoned warehouse in town.'_

I turned over the paper but there was no watermark. No clue as to who had sent it. But I knew exactly who it had reference to.

My heart began racing with hope. It was the only lead we'd gotten in all this time. Even though it could be a sick joke by one of the kids in town, I had to check it out. I just couldn't pass it up.

Quickly I ran back inside, throwing open the door as I went "Grab your coat Al, we're going to town." I told him, rushing to the closet to find my own. I pulled it out and came back into the front room.

"But why?" The boy was confused, but followed my instructions.

"I've got to check on something." I grabbed the keys to the old truck, which had actually been inside rather than in the ignition where they usually were. It wasn't used much but right now I was in a hurry. "Come on!"

Al had his only jacket on in a second and was racing after me. Out beside the house sat the old red vehicle. "Does it work?" He hadn't seen it in use since he'd gotten here and it didn't look like it would.

"It better!" I laughed, jerking open the door and jumping in. Al followed my lead by getting in on the passengers' side.

"Come on baby." I pleaded with it, turning the key. The engine made a noise but refused to go. "Come on." I tried again. The engine started but then died quickly. "You want to go to the dump?" That did it.

The car started and I yelled to Al, before I put my foot on the gas. "Buckle up!" With that we were off. Granted I wasn't the best driver in the world. But I'd never had a wreck and the cops wouldn't bother to stop me in this town.

I sped along the roads. The world was flying by outside. "Where are we going?" Al asked over the engine. He wasn't used to the feel of a car moving beneath him. I noticed a hand grasping his stomach.

"There." I pointed across the open field to an old rundown warehouse. It was the only thing standing in a lone meadow. Neglected, and shabby, it was barely standing at all. I pulled to a stop and jumped out of the truck.

"Stay here." I ordered, pointing to Al. He nodded and I turned to run up the steps to the door. Then carefully I opened it, my breath held.

The room was dark and dusty. There was only a little light coming through the small slat windows onto the floor. It was all one large space which had been emptied years ago. I'd played here as a child, before it had been condemned.

"What do you want?" A deep voice came from somewhere along the wall to my far left. I glanced in that direction but could see only a hazy shape in the darkness.

I stepped in, curiosity conquering my fear. "I'm looking for Edward Elric." My voice was strong despite my failing nerve.

The voice huffed at me. "Why, so you can tell the papers you've found the great Fullmetal Alchemist?" I moved forward, following the sound of the voice. "To say that he's broken and useless? That he's a bum living in an abandoned building?"

As I crept forward I could just make out the shape of a man slouched against the wall. He was black against the dark background. "Are you him?" My heart was hopeful but I wanted to be sure, before my hopes were raised too high.

He flipped a switch, lighting up the whole place in a single moment. I blinked against the onslaught of light that hurt my eyes. My hands few up to shield them momentarily, so they would have time to adjust.

After they did I could see that he was missing his right arm as well as his left leg. Beside him lay an old wooden crutch. His golden hair hung in loose tangles. He needed a shave and a new set of clothes. Probably could have stood a good hot shower as well. He was as broken and hurt as his little brother had been when I had first found him.

He raised his only hand and made a grand wave. "Congratulations, you've found the prodigy!" He was mocking me in an extremely sour voice. His eyes seemed to hold nothing but pure contempt.

Clearing my throat I found the nerve to speak to this disheveled man. "I've come to speak with you about your brother."

"He's dead." Edward growled at me. "He died! Didn't you get the memo? Or don't you check up before researching a story?" His eyes were full of fury, sadness, and mixed with hopelessness.

"I'm not a reporter." I uttered, trying to keep my wits and temper. '_How can I take him to Al like this? The kid would be devastated.'_

"Not a very good one anyway." This man was starting to get on my nerves but I'd been where he was now. The main difference was that I'd pulled out of it. I had spent time and energy, working to overcome the pain.

"Alphonse is alive!" I wanted to scream it at him, but managed to keep my tone down, at least as much as possible. I hated the way he made me feel. Like I would play such a heartless joke on anyone!

I could tell this guy wasn't drunk on alcohol but on sarcasm and tragedy. He'd apparently wrapped himself up in it and stayed there. "No, he's not. He's dead, just like everyone else."

"He's out in my truck right now! He's been looking for you." I was struggling to keep my temper in check. Al needed him, he had to believe me. It had to work out, for the sake of Alphonse, it had to work.

Ed shook his head. "Can't you people just leave me alone?" His eyes turned to meet mine. "Don't you get it? I did it. I let my brother be killed! The great Fullmetal Alchemist couldn't even save his own brother! The only real thing I had to do with my life and I failed!"

Pain struck my heart. '_The only real thing I had to do and I failed. How many times have I told myself that?'_

"Ona, take care of your brother." My mother's soft voice was failing her. "Go to the little house in the country, and watch out for him." With that she'd died, my hand in hers.

I had tried so hard to keep him with me. "You're only eighteen Ona, we can't grant you custody." The woman had shaken her head sorrowfully. "I'm sorry."

"But please." Tears poured down my face. "He's my only little brother. Please, he's all I've got."

"Ona?" Emery had been thirteen at the time of our parents' death. "Aren't we going to the country like momma said?" His blue eyes were filled with tears as his brown hair fell across his face.

My hand gently moved the short locks out of the way. "We can't. They won't let you come with me." I had tried to explain but ended up crying before him. My heart breaking, knowing I'd failed him.

"It's ok sissy." His arms slipped around my neck and he hugged me tightly. "Everything will be alright."

"What do you mean I can't see him?" I was screaming in the main office of the orphanage.

"I'm sorry Ona, but we believe it will only make things harder for the both of you." The old man who ran the place was telling me calmly. His hands clasped together, resting on the desk. "He needs to find a good home."

"He has a home!" I'd screamed. "With me!" My face was red. It had been two months and they'd given me a million excuses as to why I couldn't see Emery. Now they were telling me that I would never be able to see him again. It was too much for me to deal with. "Does he even know why I haven't been to see him? Does my brother know you won't let me?"

"Escort the lady out please." The old man turned to the security guard who moved from the corner towards me.

I'd run down the hall to the lunchroom. "Emery!" As I broke through the door I saw him, sitting with a sad look on his face. "Emery!" He'd turned to me with a look of hope. Then the guard had grabbed my arm.

"Sis!" Emery tried to come to me but some of the workers held him back. "Ona!" He'd yelled.

"I love you Emery!" I'd screamed "I'll get you out!" I'd struggled until they threw me out the door onto the hard ground.

Tears welled in my eyes as I sat there. I hadn't seen my brother since that day. They wouldn't even let me speak with him over the phone. I'd failed.

Author's notes

I'm starting to think I need to learn to write humor instead.


	11. Know Him

Our Brothers

By: joyfulmusic

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. None of it… Ain't that just so sad?

Warnings: A few small spoilers. There are some thoughts of suicide, and there will be an eating disorder... or two.

Chapter 11: Know Him

When I looked back at him, Edward was staring at the doorway. I turned; Al was standing there with wide shocked eyes.

"Alphonse." Ed whispered, just loud enough so I could hear him. His voice was hopeful yet unbelieving. To him, having the child standing before him was a miracle.

I walked back toward the door. "I told you to stay in the truck. What are you doing in here?" '_He can't see his brother like this.' _I knew it would only add to the confusion. Too much stress could hurt his still new body.

The child's eyes were glued to what was left of the once great Fullmetal. "I heard yelling." Al ran toward me. "Ona, it's not him, let's go." He was pulling my sleeve now, his eyes looking into mine, pleading for me to leave.

I kneeled down, to look directly at him. He seemed so afraid of something. "This is Edward." I tried stressing to him. "He is your brother."

Al bit his bottom lip, which had begun to quiver. "No." He shook his head fiercely. "That's not my brother. Please sis, let's go home." He pulled at my arm again, harder this time.

"Sis?" Ed finally spoke up, his gaze shifting between the two of us. "But Al we don't have…"

"No!" The boy refused to listen, and instead began screaming. Hot tears were running down his red cheeks. "Brother is dead! Ona's my sister now, she takes care of me!" It was becoming too much for him to handle.

I grabbed his shoulders tightly. "Don't Al. Please. Remember what I told you about love?" He shook his head, so I reminded him. "Love is something you have as a family, no matter what. That" I took hold of his chin and forced him to look at Edward. "is your brother."

Al shook his head, tears were pouring down. He was like a confused wild kitten, trying to be captured and placed into a cage. "No! I'm going back to the truck!" He pulled away roughly before I could stop him.

I watched as he ran out the door. Something within told me to let him go. He needed some time alone. Yet in the end, the truth, that this was his older brother, would have to be faced.

Turning I could see the shock in Ed's eyes. His head was slowly shaking from side to side in disbelief, staring at the door. "How?" He murmured turning to look at me. "How is it possible?"

I moved to stand with my back against the cold concrete. Slowly I slid down it, sitting next to the poor disheveled man. "I found him. Or what was left of him." I pulled my knees up close to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

I waited until I had his full attention before I continued. My gaze was trained out toward the room. "It was about to rain, and my shoe had broken. I was cutting across a field to get home when I felt something stab my foot. There he was, a piece of metal, apologizing to me." I shook my head sadly. "It was so strange that I couldn't help but take him home."

My head shifted to look back at Edward. "He couldn't remember much; just his name, his mother, and you." A smile crossed the elder brother's face as I spoke. "The poor kid wasn't even sure what he was. But I took him to a friend of mine who…"

I wasn't sure if I should continue. After all, the person sitting beside me used to be a state alchemist. Could he be trusted? I shook my head, he had to know, Al was his brother. "My friend, used a science our military doesn't approve of. He made the body. When the blood seal was close enough, it took over, finishing the job."

"It wasn't alchemy?" Ed's eyes were looking deep into mine. Hoping against all he knew that what I spoke was the truth.

"It's a science that does use some alchemy. But like I said, the government doesn't approve." I leaned in closer. "If word got out, my friend could be in a lot of trouble. Your brother would be taken as an experiment."

He nodded in recognition of the fact. But then he slowly bowed his head. "He doesn't know me. Al doesn't even want anything to do with me now."

My heart wouldn't let that happen. "He's going to have to learn Edward. It'll just take some time to adjust. You're ten years older than him now. You have to give it time." My head leaned back against the cold wall. "At least you have the chance to try. You should be grateful for that."

I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't move. Nothing could make me speak about my past. It was too much for my heart to take. Emery was fifteen now. He'd spent two years in that orphanage. No one seemed to want to adopt a teenager. He was alone, and I couldn't even visit him.

"I don't know where to start." Edward's voice brought me back. "I can't even walk anymore. How am I supposed to be there for him?" I opened my eyes and he pointed to a rusty automail leg and arm. "I outgrew those years ago. I'm a joke that isn't even very funny."

He turned to look at me with eyes full of pain. "And now my brother comes back to find me like this." A tear traced down his cheek. "He probably blames me. It was my fault he was ever in that armor. Now…" His voice failed him.

He hung his head as I moved a hand to his shoulder. "Come back with us. You can get cleaned up. We'll figure things out from there." I stood and held out a hand. "Your little brother still needs you. He just doesn't realize it."

Ed gave me a wary smile and took my hand. I helped him up and got his crutch. We made our way slowly across the floor. "What if he doesn't accept me? I'm not the brother he remembers." His voice was soft and pain stricken

I remembered back to a talk I'd had with Al. _"What if… what if he doesn't want me, cuz I won't be me"_ I took a deep breath, these two were so much alike. "You don't have to be the brother he remembers. You just have to be his brother. That's all he really wants."

When we made it into the sunlight Edward had to shield his eyes. Al was sitting inside the cab of the truck, his face red with tears. When he saw us he turned away. '_Still doesn't want to accept the truth._ '

We walked up to the truck and I opened the passenger side door. "Hey Al." Ed's voice was breaking and there was a nervous smile on his face.

The boy didn't turn to look at him, didn't respond. But he did move over to the middle of the seat. It took great difficulty to lift Edward into the truck. The younger boy refused to help. I could hear the soft moans of pain coming from his brother. I wasn't sure if it was physical or mental pain that hurt him so much.

I closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. My eyes gave Al a disapproving look before I climbed into the cab. As I buckled up I murmured, "Put your seatbelts on." Both brothers did so, except that it was harder for the elder.

I could see him looking at his little brother. His eyes were hurt in so many ways. My own heart broke for him. They needed each other, no matter what Al thought.

I started the truck and pulled onto the road slowly. There was no need to rush now. I couldn't guarantee what would happen at home. For the moment they'd be forced to stay side by side. It was something I wished I had to endure with my brother.

As we pulled up to the house I shut off the truck and sat there for a moment. Then I turned to Al. "Help your brother out."

The boy scowled at me. "He's not my brother." With that he folded his arms across his chest and looked out the front window.

"Fine." I took off my seatbelt. "Help Mr. Elric out of the truck." He glared at me. "Alphonse, you are going to sit here until you agree."

"Fine! I'll just sit here!" He didn't make a move so I rolled down the window. I started to relax, if I did get out he would follow. It was going to be one long afternoon.

After a few minutes, with a little difficulty Ed rolled down his window. "He doesn't have to help me." His voice was soft and sad.

"If he wants out of this truck he does." I turned to the elder. "If you want me to I can help you out but he'll still get punished."

Al turned his head up to me. "Why Ona? He isn't my brother!" He was scowling and still had his arms folded.

"Because, you have to help people when you can. It doesn't matter if they're family or a stranger, you need to be nice." I was bullheaded enough to sit in that truck all day, if that was what I needed to do.

"Fine." The boy gave in. "I'll help Mr. Elric." He refused to look at him though.

I opened my door and climbed out. Alphonse followed behind me. Grabbing his hand, I led him around to the other door. He opened it with a frown. I held Ed's side as he turned in the seat. His brother took his hand as he hopped down. Then Al retrieved the crutch and handed it to him. As soon as his brother had it he broke in a run for the house. I'd given him his own key weeks ago and he now used it to get in.

Edward was watching closely. Then slowly we walked to the door. By the time we made it inside, Al was in the bedroom with the door shut. Inside I could hear the radio, not blaring, but loud enough he could ignore us.

I helped Edward to the couch. He slouched down into the softness. "I'm not so sure about this. He doesn't want me here." His voice was completely betraying him now.

I'd moved to the kitchen to get my guest a glass of water and something to eat. "It'll work out. And he'll get over it." I bent down to look in the icebox. There wasn't much choice without cooking. I took out the things for a sandwich. "Is ham ok?"

He nodded so I pulled it and the bread out. "After you eat you can take a bath while I wash your clothes." He looked up at me. "I've got a robe you can wear until they're dry."

I put the sandwich on a plate and carried it to him with a glass of tea. I hadn't realized we still had any. "Thank you." He nodded, accepting the food with a forced smile.

Al had shut the music off and was listening to us. '_It'll work out somehow.' _I told myself.

Author's notes

I know this one seems to be moving fast but I'm not sure how much more I've got to add. I know what, I just don't know how much. Ok now I've got myself confused!


	12. Years Apart

Our Brothers

By: joyfulmusic

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. None of it… Ain't that just so sad?

Warnings: A few small spoilers. There are some thoughts of suicide, and there will be an eating disorder... or two.

Chapter 12: Years Apart

Ed had managed to get into the bathtub and was now soaking. I took his clothes and tossed them in my small washer. Its door was parallel to the front entryway. It looked like a closet if someone didn't know it was there.

Al had come out of the bedroom but was still sulking. He sat at the table pretending to read, though I'd noticed he hadn't turned the page. "We don't need him here sis." His face turned up to look at me. "I don't need him. I've got you."

I shook my head as I folded laundry. It was piled around me on the living room floor. "Please Al, give him a chance. Doesn't he deserve at least that much?" I laid down a black shirt atop the others.

The boy shook his head and scowled at me. "I don't want to give him a chance." His eyes diverted from mine and the frown deepened. Only now it seemed to be more sad than angry. "He's not the same."

I stood and walked over to him. Leaning on the table I shut the book. Then my hand ran through his hair. "You were worried he wouldn't want you, remember? You thought because you wouldn't be the same he'd turn his back on you. Now you're doing it to him."

Alphonse looked up at me with a sad expression. "But he scares me." I could see the tears forming in his young eyes. "He's so much bigger. And… his arm and leg… I'm afraid of him."

I sat down beside the child, placing a hand on his. "It's ok if you're scared. He is too." Al didn't seem to buy that. "He's afraid because you're turning away from him. Don't you think that hurts him more than anything? It would hurt you if the roles were reversed."

Now tears streamed down his flush cheeks. "I didn't think about that." He wiped his eyes with his arm. Then he looked back at me and whispered. "But I'm still scared of him."

I leaned forward and touched my head to his. "It's alright, just try. That's all you have to do. You'll learn." I heard a noise in the bathroom. "Now, I need to speak with him. Why don't you go and try to rest. Clemont said stress could hurt your new body."

He nodded and stood. Then he hugged me tightly before heading off to the bedroom. I watched him as he went. '_Please be ok, and understand what you need to do.' _I prayed.

Edward came out in a generic bathrobe I'd given him. He looked at the bedroom door before continuing toward me, using the crutch. "How is he?"

Ed sat down and I put my head in my hands. "Better." How was I going to break it to him? "Al is… scared." I lifted my head to look at the elder brother. "You're so different now. He doesn't remember you without your limbs and it scares him."

The poor man hung his head in shame. "I was stupid, tried to go against the rules of Alchemy. Al lost his body, and I lost my leg. Gave my arm to attach his soul to that suit." He threw his head back. "I condemned my brother to a life without feeling. A life as a hollow shell. Some big brother I am."

"Edward." I placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at me. "Older siblings are… stupid sometimes. We make mistakes, things we can't change." I lowered my head back onto one of my hands. "We seem to screw up not only our lives but those of our brothers too."

His hand moved to touch my arm. "What happened?"

Tears welled up in my eyes. My soul begged to be free, pleaded with me to tell someone. Everything had been bottled up in me for so long. After two years no one knew what was in my heart, that everything had been my fault.

Edward was my peer in more than one way. He, if anyone could, would be able to understand. "They asked me to watch him. All I would've had to do was take him with me. He could've come to the movies with us…" My mind was replaying it like a movie.

"Mom! I don't want to take him!" I'd whined. "He's such a baby!"

"Ona, why can't you be a good sister and take him to the movie with you?" She and dad were going out to a romantic dinner. It was something they did every other month.

"Why? Can't you just take him over to Matt's house?" I had grabbed my coat. "Or has his only friend turned on him?"

"Now Ona…" Dad tried…

"No!" I'd screamed. Emery was sitting in the stairway. His eyes looked so sad when he gazed at me. "Get your own friends!"

"I stormed out of the house." Tears streaked my face as I relayed the memory. "They were taking him to his friend's house. But there was another driver, whose breaks failed. Dad died instantly. Mom… asked me to take care of my brother."

Ed touched my hand. "What happened? Why isn't he here with you?"

I shook my head, my voice breaking. "They won't let me have him. They said I was too young, said I couldn't take care of him. Now he's stuck in that orphanage and they won't even let me see him!" My arms folded across the table and I laid my head down to cry into them.

"It wasn't your fault Ona." He comforted. "You had no way of knowing. There was no way you could have…"

"But if I'd only taken him with me. Mom and dad would still be here. We'd have the big house in town." I sobbed. "Now it's gone, I couldn't make the payments."

"Don't worry… We'll figure out something." Ed whispered into my ear softly.

I looked up at him. He knew what I was feeling. He'd been the elder, tried but failed in so many ways. That was why he was like this now. He had broken on the outside, while I was slowly being destroyed on the inside.

"How about if I give you a shave?" I brushed the tears away as my mind turned back to the current problems with Alphonse. "That would help you look younger, and I'll fix your hair."

He nodded and allowed me to help him stand. I took a chair to the bathroom with us so he could sit down. After he was settled I took out the razors and shaving cream. I shook the can and ran some water in the sink. With a wet rag I soaked his face, and then added the cream.

"Now." I murmured raising the blade. "Sit still."

He grunted a little before I started. Slowly I moved the blade along his face. I was more careful than when I shaved my legs. I hadn't bothered to tell him I usually nicked myself. But with him I went slowly. He needed to look younger if his brother was to be comfortable around him.

After I finished I rinsed his chin off. It was now smooth and he did look several years younger. He was now the picture of a young adult rather than an experienced man. I smiled and held up a small mirror so he wouldn't have to turn.

He stroked his face slowly. "That's me…" His eyes flashed to mine, then back to the mirror. "I do look younger." A smug grin crossed his lips.

Setting down the mirror I picked up a hairbrush. "Now what do you want me to do with all this hair? It's as long as mine."

The grin faltered and he hung his head. "It needs washing. I couldn't really do it myself." His hand moved through the tresses.

I nodded, noting that it was wet but not clean. "Well… Do you think you could stand up at the kitchen sink for me to wash it?" Ed nodded so we moved into the kitchen.

I stood to his left so he could use me for support. Luckily I had a small hose that fit on the hydrant for washing my own hair. I lathered it up twice for good measure. By the time we were done his clothes were dry.

He changed in the bathroom then came to sit on a chair in the kitchen. I used the hairdryer to dry it faster. "How do you wear it?" I asked brushing out the tangles.

"Back when I could, I wore it in a braid." His eyes were brighter than they had been back at the warehouse. I could see a slight spark as he gave a sad grin. "Sort of hard to do that now."

I leaned down to whisper in his ear. "It's alright, that's why I'm here." A smile passed over his lips but he didn't say anything. I stood straight and carefully brushed his hair. It was so soft and shined now that it was clean.

Still he seemed worried about his missing limbs. "Some big brother he's got." He murmured as I fixed his hair. "He comes back from the dead and I have nothing to offer him. I can't even walk or take care of myself anymore. I'm not going to be much use to him like this."

I couldn't help myself, I put down the brush and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, giving him a tender hug. "You can have other automail limbs made. Until then you'll stay here. Give you two a chance to get to know each other again."

He placed his hand on one of my arms. "Thank you Ona. You've done so much." I backed away and he looked up at me. "But I can't stay here. I'd be in the way."

"No you won't. I'll set up a cot in my room. You boys can sleep in there." I started working on his hair again. "And I'll sleep on the couch. I've been staying in here anyway."

He smiled up at me as I finished braiding his golden locks. He was quite handsome when cleaned up. Maybe he would've taken my breath away, had my heart not been locked up so tightly. "You're wonderful, doing so much for strangers."

"Well, I guess I've just been lonely." I turned toward the bedroom door with a short sigh. "Ready for me to call Alphonse out?"

Edward breathed in deep before nodding. His expression showed fear and apprehension. "As ready as I'm gonna get."


	13. Acceptance

Our Brothers

By: joyfulmusic

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. None of it… Ain't that just so sad?

Warnings: A few small spoilers. There are some thoughts of suicide, and there will be an eating disorder... or two.

Chapter 13: Acceptance

Edward sat in one of the kitchen chairs. I'd turned it to face toward the hallway. Cleaned up he looked quite handsome. Still, I could tell that his missing arm and leg worried him. That was part of what had scared his little brother that morning. Now as the sun faded he prepared himself to face his sibling again.

I knocked on the bedroom door. "Al could you come out here?" Stepping back I prayed his reaction would be better than it had before.

The boy opened it and looked at me. I could see the slight fear in his eyes. He wanted so much to please me, just as much as he wanted to accept his brother. But it was hard for him. Ed had seemed to age nine years in a span of time he wasn't able to measure. His sibling had lost an arm and leg. It was like seeing a whole other person.

I watched as he turned to face Edward. As their eyes locked, a hopeful smile passed over Ed's face. He seemed hesitant to reach out. I knew he feared being rejected again. To him his brother had been resurrected, brought back to life. Now they stood, only a foot apart, but with years between them.

Al's lip quivered a little. His eyes passed from his brother's face down to his missing arm. He stared at it for a moment. Then moved down to where a leg should be, again he hesitated. Slowly his gaze rose back to his face. Apprehension was hanging thickly in the air.

Ed's eyes scanned his brother, noting every little detail; his grey eyes, his hair, hands, features. Memories seemed to be coming back, bringing with them tears of joy. I watched as he stretched out his arm, calling his brother into a hug, hoping against hope that he would be given a second chance.

Tears ran down the young child's face. He turned to me, his look questioning '_This really is brother?'_ As I nodded he turned back to Edward who was crying now. His eyes pleading for acceptance.

Al ran into his siblings embrace. "Brother." He sobbed into the young man's shoulder, his grip as tight as he could get it. "I missed you so much." The voice of the boy broke.

Ed kissed his brother's head. "I missed you too Al." Sobs racked through him as he held the young boy. Tears of joy spilled forth from his eyes. He seemed to whisper a prayer of thanks to the heavens above.

I turned to walk into the bedroom. This was no time for an extra person. I didn't belong. Yet as I started through the doorway I felt something. In an instant Alphonse had come and was hugging my waist. "Ona it's really him! It's brother!" I kneeled down to embrace him tightly.

Looking over I could see a smile on Edward's face. He knew that I needed to care for this young boy as much as he did. I closed my eyes and hugged him close. "Yeah Al, it's him." Finally someone would be able to experience a happy reunion, even if it wasn't me.

He backed away from me slowly. Then turned and went to stand before his older brother. "I'm sorry, about this morning." He mumbled, hands behind his back, his face full of sorrow.

Ed ruffled the child's hair. "I'm sorry too. I should have found you." He pulled Al into another hug. "I don't know how to make it up to you." Al didn't pull away. Instead he whispered something about it being ok.

I leaned against the wall, watching them. There were tears in my own eyes. '_They deserve another chance. After all they've been through. Maybe this time things will go better for them.'_

That night Al helped me make a special dinner. We had steak and potato salad along with a few more vegetables. I sat them out on the table, careful not to burn myself in the process. Everything looked just right for the occasion. Al had folded the napkins perfectly before setting them out.

After the prayer the boy looked up at his brother smiling. "The cake is really good. I added chocolate chips to the batter!" I smiled, remembering Emery's cupcakes.

Ed grinned, "That sounds great Al." He picked up his fork and began eating the potato salad. Then he took a bite of vegetables. I watched as he ate around the steak, not saying anything to either of us.

'_He can't cut it with the fork, it's too tough.' _Immediately I felt bad at my choice for the main dish. '_I'll have to remember that.' _As I started over to help Alphonse stood and walked over to Edward's side.

"Don't worry brother, I'll help you." He moved the plate in front of him then picked up the knife and fork. Slowly he cut it into bite-size chunks. Then he moved it back before his sibling. "There, that's better."

Ed smiled down at his plate. "Thanks Al." He took the first bite slowly. "Mmm. This tastes wonderful Ona."

Al nodded in agreement, moving back to his own seat. He sat down and took a bite of his meat. "Yeah sis, it's fantastic!"

I looked to Ed, afraid that Alphonse calling me sis would be a problem. Yet, to my surprise, he didn't seem to mind at all. He didn't even look at me, or seem to acknowledge it. He was acting as though it were something perfectly normal. I was grateful for his response, or lack there of.

"You know what brother?" Al was talking with his mouth full. "When I first got my body back sis and I made a cake to celebrate!" His pale face beamed with pride. "We made the icing and even dropped two eggs! But sis didn't mind at all."

Edward nodded to him smiling, and then he looked at me. I could see something in his eyes. It was a type of gratitude I'd never been shown before. I'd never done anything to deserve such a look. It felt odd, having been able to help a little boy so much, after having failed Emery.

"We walked to town and got ice-cream last week." Al was enjoying himself thoroughly, completely forgetting about his dinner. "I can take you later, and we'll get some. They have so many flavors, you just won't believe it! Oh and you have to see the stream! It's so cold but I had fun playing in it anyway. And we can catch fish even though sis doesn't like them."

His brother was eating and nodding thoughtfully. There was a hidden pain in his face that the child didn't seem to detect. Ed couldn't walk with him to all the places he was speaking of. He could hardly get in and out of the truck. I was sure that was the source of the pained look in his eyes.

"Al." I stopped the boy, placing a hand on his. "You're food is going to get cold and so will the cake." I sounded like my mother had so many years ago.

He looked up at me with realization dawning over him. His head bobbed up and down concurring. Then he quit talking and began to eat, a little quicker than he should have. He obviously wanted to get on with the dessert.

As Al cleared the dishes, I got out the cake and sat it on the table. The hidden hurt in his brother's face was still there. It pained me so I whispered into his ear softly, "Don't worry, I'll fix it."

Al brought back the plates and forks. "It's going to be great! I added a whole bag of chocolate chips!" He proudly cut the cake using a spatula then dipped some out for each of us. The icing was thicker than I'd planned it to be. But Al had wanted to make the cake himself, so I had let him.

"Where is everyone going to sleep?" Al questioned me as he took his first bite, icing sticking to his top lip. He licked it off instead of using a napkin.

"I'll pull out the cot and put it up in the bedroom. One of you can sleep on it while the other sleeps on the bed." I took a bite before finishing. Somehow he'd gotten the icing perfect. "Then I'll be in here on the couch."

"I can sleep on the cot." Ed volunteered, tasting his slice of cake.

Alphonse frowned at the remark. "No." His voice was hurt. "You need the bed. I can sleep on the cot."

The elder turned to him. "No Al, really, I'll be fine. You need the bed, the way you used to toss and turn. I bet you still do." He smirked making him look like the child I'd seen in the old newspapers.

"No." Now the boy sounded resolute. "You need the bed. I'll be fine brother." Ed started to protest. "Please brother, let me do something for you." He gave his sibling the puppy-dog look.

I looked at the young mans eyes as the child spoke. They lit with happiness; Al was apparently the same as he remembered. "Who says you get to choose?" He started joking. He was certainly still a child at heart.

Al picked up on it immediately. "I say I get to!"

I watched, smiling, as the two quarreled over who would get to help who. In the end it was decided that Edward would get the bed, and his brother would be sleeping on the cot.

Al set up the folding bed and went to sleep early. The day had been long and hard on him. His body still wasn't used to being lived in. While it had become stronger, stress tended to exhaust him easily. Which can happen to children anyway.

Edward and I sat on the couch listening to soft music on the radio. Everything seemed so peaceful. The stars shown though the windows. The moon was full. The dishes were done and I had nothing left to do but relax. It felt so good.

"He's exactly like he was when we were children." Ed was gazing into space, a smile on his lips that made him look so young. "It's like nothing ever happened."

I watched him. My heart was already starting to be pulled from the cage I'd locked it in two years prior. "I'm sorry about dinner. I guess I just wasn't thinking."

His gaze moved to meet mine, golden eyes shining like diamonds. "It's alright." Ed took in a deep breath. "It was nice, having him willing to help me. But everything he's wanting to do… I can't." His voice had turned soft and sad, causing me to frown slightly.

I laid my head against the back of the couch, my eyes closed. "I can get you a wheelchair." I whispered softly. "It won't be much help around this small house, but it would do for going places."

"They cost money." He murmured, laying his head back and turning it toward me. "You shouldn't have to buy me one. I'll just have to speak with Al about it."

I shook my head smiling. My eyes were still shut and my breath had become soft and drawn out. "I'm not gonna buy one. The guy that made Al's body has some. He won't mind giving you one."

Edward was yawning when I finally opened my eyes. "I think I need to lie down." He moved to get up. Then he smiled back at me "Night Ona."

"Night." I whispered, watching him go. Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	14. My Brother

Our Brothers

By: joyfulmusic

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. None of it… Ain't that just so sad?

Warnings: A few small spoilers. There are some thoughts of suicide, and there will be an eating disorder... or two.

Chapter 14: My Brother

When I woke I found I'd slept sitting up. Stretching did little to help my aching muscles. They were screaming for a hot shower. So I rose and stretched some more. Then I turned into the hall. The door to the bedroom was open so I decided to check in on the boys.

I was shocked to find the cot empty. My eyes flew to the bed and I breathed a sigh of relief. There was Al, curled up with his brother. Ed's arm draped over the boy. How often had I heard the child mumble for his brother? Now he finally had him to cuddle with. It was simple and pure brotherly love.

Smiling I walked on to the bathroom. I made sure to lock the door before undressing. I turned on the shower before stepping into the tub. The heat felt good against my muscles. I could feel them relaxing as I soothingly washed my hair.

Getting out I dried off and wrapped my hair up in a towel. Reaching for my robe I found it gone. '_Oh, that's right, I let Edward borrow it.' _I'd completely forgotten. Instead I wrapped a large towel around myself and cautiously opened the door. Alphonse would still be asleep, but I wasn't sure about Edward. Worst of all, my clothes were in the bedroom closet.

Silently I crept into the bedroom and pulled out an outfit. Someone moved on the bed so without looking I rushed out, shutting the door behind me. With my head down I breathed a sigh of relief as I stepped into the living room.

"Good morn…" I looked up to see Edward's blushing face. His eyes were large as they scanned me. The towel was far too short for my liking! Quickly he turned to look away but in doing so lost his balance. The crutch fell to the ground, followed by its owner. "Oh!"

"Ed!" I rushed over to him dropping the clothes, but keeping a tight grip on the towel. "Are you alright?" I knelt down next to him and placed my free hand on his arm. He'd hit the coffee table with his side.

He looked up into my face. "Yeah, just knocked the wind out of me." His breath was ragged and forced. His face was still red with embarrassment. Again he diverted his eyes.

"Ona, what happened?" Alphonse came rushing in. "I heard a noise and…" Now his eyes were growing. "What are you two doing!" His mouth hung open as he took in the scene.

I could feel the blush rushing into my face. The situation was getting out of hand. "Help your brother!" I ordered quickly before rising and rushing into the bedroom. I slammed the door then leaned back against it. '_This place is way too small!'_

The blush hadn't faded when I had finally finished dressing and gathered the nerve to come out. Ed made it a point not to look at me. Instead he sipped a cup of coffee and examined an old newspaper. His face was as red as mine. At least he hadn't been hurt during the fall.

Nervously I pushed my hair behind my ears. I could hear Al trying to stifle a giggle as I went into the kitchen to fix breakfast. He walked up next to me grinning and still holding in a laugh.

"You say anything and I'll let you starve." I whispered, my voice revealing my complete embarrassment. "It was just a misunderstanding." I moved to look in the icebox for the breakfast food.

The boy's cheeks were red. "Sure sis." He managed without laughing.

That afternoon I left the two of them alone as I went to Clemont's house. It would let them talk without feeling they had to include me. I'd already called Clem and he'd agreed to let me have a wheelchair. I drove the truck to make it easier on myself.

"So Ona, you've found the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Clemont was dying to meet him, but I'd refused to let him deliver the wheelchair himself. Ed was still too self-conscious for fans to come visiting. "I could make him a new leg and arm, if he wants me to."

I shook my head, "No, I've already spoken with him about that. He feels you've done enough already." I helped move boxes to reach the wheelchair. "He'll probably see about getting automail again."

Clemont nodded although he was let down about not getting to work for his hero directly. "Yes, I suppose he'll have enough questions about his brother. Having his own limbs back could stir up publicity. I don't need that to happen."

Pulling we managed to retrieve what we were after. We sat it down and I looked at Clem. "You have no idea how much just having his brother back means to him. He was so broken, it's like…"

"Like if you got Emery back?" Clemont cut in.

I didn't say anything, just bowed my head. Lifting the folded chair I turned to leave. My friend should have known better. That was a name which was not to be spoken, not by anyone. I hadn't even said it when I'd told Edward about my brother. It was too painful.

When I was on the road home I watched the world around me. A house passed by the window. A little girl and boy were outside playing on a rope-swing. Smiles lit their faces as they took turns. Their laugher resounded through the surrounding fields, its joy trying to spread itself like wildfire.

Then I passed the graveyard. Slowing the truck down I watched as the headstone of my parents passed by. I hadn't been back to visit them since the funeral. It was too hard to think of mom and dad lying under the ground. To know they would never come back again, it was too much for me to handle.

Pulling up to the house I dried my eyes and pulled out my face powder. Looking in the rearview mirror I powdered my face to hide the red marks. My past was gone, the same as my family. '_Crying isn't what I should be wasting my time on anyway._'

I climbed out of the cab and lowered the tailgate. Getting into the bed of the truck I struggled to set the wheelchair onto the ground. It took some maneuvering but I managed it. Then I slammed the tailgate and rolled the chair up to the front door.

With a deep breath I opened it, praying they wouldn't notice I was upset. I put on a fake smile and walked in. "Hey, anyone home?" I called, rolling the chair in front of me.

Al came rushing out of bedroom, a large smile on his face. "Sis! Did you get it?" I patted it with one hand. His eyes lit the whole room. "Hey brother she got it!" The child's voice resounded through the house.

Ed hobbled through the doorway. "Great." I unfolded it and he took a seat. "We were playing cards… This is a nice chair." He looked at the wheels and could see it was one of the better brands.

"Can we go for a walk now?" Al begged me, his hands already taking hold of the handles. "I want to show brother the stream and the rabbits and everything!"

I nodded with a fake bright smile. "Yeah, you two have fun. I'll make a lunch and you can take with you" I started to turn away but felt someone take hold of my sleeve. Looking back I found it was Edward.

"Come with us." His eyes were shining as brightly as his brother's, pleading with mine. "It'll be fun. We can have a picnic and just enjoy the day." He'd noticed the secrets my eyes were holding.

Biting my lip I shook my head. His eyes were still begging so with a sigh of exasperation I explained. "You two need to spend time together. A family picnic, just you brothers."

"But sis." Alphonse was looking at me with eyes only a child can possess. "Please, you're family to me." I lowered my eyes away from his gaze. I couldn't stand the fact that they resembled Emery's. I wondered if Clem had done that on purpose or by chance. "Ona? Don't you think of me like a little brother?"

That same old pain struck my heart. '_He has Ed now. Why does he need me?' _My mind went back to Emery's pleading face. "Please sis." But this wasn't Emery. It wasn't even part of my real family. He shouldn't have to put up with the fact that I was a failure. He deserved better.

"Please Ona." Edward looked up at me. "You can push me outside while Al packs the lunch. Alright Al?" The boy's face lit up at his brother's question. He nodded happily and rushed into the kitchen before I had a chance to protest.

I sighed heavily then pushed the elder brother outside. '_He knows why I don't want to go. Why does he have to push the subject? Doesn't he have what he wants? Isn't having Al back enough?'_

The day was bright. Birds sang in a nearby tree. The smell of freshly mowed grass hung in the air. It would be a good day for an outing. Good for the boys that was, not for me. I didn't want to intrude anymore. I'd already lost one family. I didn't need another just to have them taken from me when Edward was healed.

"You're very important to Al." Ed broke my thoughts. He turned to look up at me. His golden eyes searching mine. "He still needs you Ona. I can't take care of him like this." He patted what was left of his leg.

"But you'll get automail. Then you two will be just fine." I fought the lump that was forming in my throat. "Once you're better you'll take your brother and leave. He doesn't need to get attached to me." I felt my heart break.

Edward had a knowing look, which was one I already knew I didn't like. "Who is it that you're afraid is getting attached? Is it that you're worried about Al, or yourself?"

My head bowed. It was true. I was worried about myself. Still, did he really have to bring it up? "I've lost one brother. I don't want to lose another."

He lifted his hand to take mine. "You won't lose him. We'll stay close. Maybe get a house around here somewhere." He smiled and squeezed my hand, warming my lonely heart. "It'll work out, isn't that what you always say?"

I couldn't deny it. I'd told both him and Al that more times than I could count. But now, when it came to my own hopes, I couldn't believe that. This could just as easily go wrong. Ed could become a state alchemist and leave again, taking Al with him.

"Ona," He moved his hand to mine again. "It will work out. You have to believe that, for Alphonse, and for me." His eyes were full of pained hope. He needed me as much as his little brother did. And it seemed that I was beginning to need him.

"Yes," I murmured, trying to add conviction behind my words. "it will."


	15. Home Again?

Our Brothers

By: joyfulmusic

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. None of it… Ain't that just so sad?

Warnings: A few small spoilers. There are some thoughts of suicide, and there will be an eating disorder... or two.

Chapter 15: Home Again?

The weeks pasted by. With each day the brothers became closer. Their difference in age was hard to detect. Edward would tease the young boy, and play all the games he could. I'd pulled out old board games and cards. They'd spend hours laughing.

Yet when Al wasn't around, I found another side to Ed. He was a man, strong and determined. Each day seemed to bring us closer together as well. I hadn't allowed anyone near me in so long. Now my heart begged for even the smallest sign of affection. Other than Clemont and Lori I had no friends. I'd sheltered myself from the world, hiding in much the same way Edward had done.

We sat on the bank while Alphonse played close to the stream It was too cold for wading now. But his laughter filled the air making the sunny day even brighter. A small tree stood giving us some shade.

I sat to the left of Edward, my eyes watching the child closely. A hand brushed mine. I turned to see Ed leaning against the tree trunk. His eyes watching his brother, a small grin on his face.

Thinking he hadn't meant to I shifted, moving my hand slightly out of his way. Then I felt it move, reaching for mine again. I glanced down as he grasped it tighter. Looking back to him I noted that his gaze hadn't shifted. A smile crossed my lips. I leaned slightly against the tree, my eyes closing.

'_You're letting yourself get too attached.' _My mind warned my heart. '_But I'm loving it so much.' _My eyes opened looking at the man next to me. He was strong now, full of life and love. '_I could get used to this.' _

Then I felt water splashed in our direction. My head popped up in a moment. I looked to Al, who was standing beside the stream laughing. Edward's laugh was deep but full. His eyes sparkled as he watched his sibling, who was still giggling. '_I could defiantly get used to this.' _

We made it back to the house as the sun was setting. "Alright, bath time!" I flipped on the light and pointed to Al. He let go of the wheelchair handles and moaned but went into the bathroom. He hadn't taken one that morning which meant he needed one.

"I'm thinking about going to Resembool soon." Ed moved, reaching for his crutch and standing. "To see about getting another set of automail made. That way I'll be able to walk again."

I turned from where I stood in the kitchen putting up the supplies we'd taken. My heart faltered slightly. "Can you pay for it? I mean, don't those things cost a lot of money?" Worry lined my voice though cash wasn't the cause. I feared losing him when he regained his arm and leg. After all, he was only here for support, right?

Edward moved to stand next to me. "Yes, before I went into… mourning, I gave all my money to Winry for safekeeping. She can make the automail for me." His voice sounded a little apprehensive. He couldn't bring himself to admit to the level of despair he'd actually sunk to. "I'm worried about going back though."

I could tell he feared the girl's response. "You'll have Al with you." I offered, turning on the water to begin washing the dishes. I tried hard to keep my voice from faltering. "He should be some support for you." My gaze shifted back to the man beside me.

His head hung solemnly. "I was hoping you would come too." His voice was soft and when he looked up his eyes were pleading. "If you would, it would really mean a lot to me." He leaned on the crutch and touched my back. The touch sparked something in my heart. I had to go, if only to say goodbye.

My hands were still in the dish water, scrubbing the dishes we'd used to carry our lunch in. "I can, if that's what you want." I turned to look at him with a fake smile, trying to keep from crying. "The three of us, we'll make a trip out of it."

Winry had been a friend of the brothers since they were little. The family's had been close. She had repaired Ed's automail when he'd broken it during battles for the philosopher's stone. I feared they would stay with her after Edward could take care of his brother. After all, she was their rightful family.

Finishing the dishes I let out the water then dried my hands. Edward could tell there was something on my mind, but we didn't speak about it. I got out my notebook and handed him the number I'd gotten from central. He sat on the couch, holding the receiver as I dialed for him.

"Hello, Winry." His voice was nervous. "Yeah, this is Ed… I know… Yes I've missed you too… I know… please listen… I'm sorry… look I need a new arm and leg… Yes I've found Al… He's fine… please don't cry… we'll be coming by train tomorrow, if that's ok with you… yes… alright I'll see you then." He hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well?" I leaned forward, my elbows on my knees. I had become apprehensive. He hadn't bothered to mention that I would be coming too, and I wondered why. "How did it go?"

He looked at me with a slight grin. "Well, she's confused. And can't wait to see us again. But…" His gaze followed his hand as it reached for mine. "I'm worried about it. I haven't seen her for seven years Ona. Everything's changed, so much has happened."

I nodded, forcing my voice to be soft and kind. "I know. But you have to try."

When Alphonse had come out and gotten dressed we told him our plans. He sat on the floor in the living room "But…" His face was both confused and worried. "Who is Winry? Should I know her brother?"

Ed frowned from the couch. Not because he was upset with the child but because he worried. How much did the boy remember? "Yeah Al, we've known her all our lives. She's the one that we made the doll for. Remember? She cried when we tried to use alchemy in front of her."

Al thought for a moment, his brow furrowed from frustration. "I remember making a doll but… I don't remember any girl." His eyes turned up to his brother's, but they were sad. "Is it bad that I can't remember her?"

"No." Edward shook his head. "It's fine Al. Winry will understand." He smiled a little. "She's got an attitude sometimes, but I think she'll be fine. After she understands what happened."

I shifted where I sat next to Edward. I wasn't sure I wanted to meet this girl. Apparently she was like family to the brothers. It could mean that she would want them to stay in Riesembool, and I would lose them. I'd be alone again and that pained me to no end.

The next morning we walked to town to catch the train. We had some trouble getting onboard with Ed and the wheelchair. After we had helped him on I folded the chair and lifted it aboard. It would be a few hours before we'd make it to the boys' hometown.

I took a seat, rolling my eyes at those who dared to stare. '_This trip is going to take forever.' _I looked over to Ed who was sitting looking out the window. He was deep in thought while Al was excited. The boy couldn't remember ever having been on a train before. By now he'd ridden in the truck enough not to have to worry about motion sickness. '_I'm glad for that. But…I'll be saying goodbye soon.' _My eyes cast downward.

"Sis look!" Al pointed as we started to pull away from the station. "We're pulling out!" He glowed with wonderment at the experience. His eyes shined forcing me to cheer up, even though it was only just a little. He didn't seem to realize he wouldn't be returning.

Ed's hand moved to grasp mine again. I smiled a little as he glanced at me. His eyes were hopeful and apprehensive at the same time. He wanted to get his limbs back, but the thought of facing his past was a scary one. I couldn't help but agree with him. I became nervous every time I ran into someone who would ask about Emery.

"How is he?" A girl had asked me as I was checking out at a small grocery store in town. "Your brother, is he doing well?" Her voice was kind, but the question seemed to run through me without mercy.

I'd lowered my head, allowing my hair to cover my face while looking for the needed change. "Well… I still haven't seen him." While taking out the money I made the mistake of making eye contact.

The cashier frowned and took the cash. "You need to see him." No one seemed to realize I couldn't. "It's bad enough that you don't have him at your place. The least you could do is check up on him every once in a while."

I'd turned and left, without saying another word. Anger and frustration blazed in me. Tears threatened to come but I refused to oblige them. I wouldn't cry, couldn't let these people get to me. It's not like they truly cared. Not one of them had offered to help me at any time.

I felt soft breath against my ear. "Ona." Edwards's soft voice brought me back from my thoughts. "We're here."

Opening my eyes I looked around. I blinked a few times before realizing where I was. I'd fallen asleep. The train was stopped and outside the window was a small station. Alphonse was already standing and moving the wheelchair toward the end of our car.

I helped Edward up and we made it slowly to the door of the train. Again it took some difficulty. Getting down those steps was no simple matter. Luckily we did so without having him fall. Though some people did stare, this earned them a glare from me, sending them on their way.

"Here brother." Al patted the seat of the wheelchair. He'd already unfolded it and locked the wheels. His eyes were bright and carefree. "Let me help you." The child moved to aid his sibling. He took great care to make sure his brother didn't stumble or get hurt in any way. "Where to?"

"That way." Edward pointed toward an old dusty path. Thankfully it was a nice day, although it was cold. We had on our thick coats so none of us seemed to mind it too much. At least the trip out to Winry's house wouldn't be a hassle. With each step my heart sank a little lower into a dark abyss. I felt like it was the final march toward the graveyard.


	16. True Family

Our Brothers

By: joyfulmusic

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. None of it… Ain't that just so sad?

Warnings: A few small spoilers. There are some thoughts of suicide, and there will be an eating disorder... or two.

Chapter 16: True Family

"Edward" A girl rushed out a door of a two story house. Her blond hair up in a ponytail, she wore a sweater and jeans. The house had a large balcony taking the place of an extra room. It looked simple and sweet, not what I'd expected.

The young woman hugged Ed tightly before moving back. She saw Alphonse and her eyes misted over. "Al?" She knelt down before him taking in his presence. Then she wrapped her arms tightly about him in a hug.

He looked up to me questioningly. I smiled and nodded a little, letting him know to hug back. He did so though I could tell he was somewhat uncomfortable. The boy didn't want to hurt her feelings by being rude.

Then she looked up and saw me. Standing quickly she dusted herself off and dried her tears. "Who are you?" She stretched out a hand to me which I took, shaking it gently.

"This is Ona." Ed explained, his voice wavering slightly. "She's the one who found Al and got him a body. Then she found me." He smiled at me warmly. "We've been staying at her place for over a month now."

"Over a month?" The young woman sounded hurt and her eyes reflected so into his. "You've been with Al that long and you're just now coming to see me." She bit her bottom lip before continuing. "You could've come back sooner Ed."

He shook his head a little, giving her a wry smirk though his forehead was wrinkled. "I'm sorry but… we needed some time." He looked to his brother. "We needed to get to know each other again."

She frowned a little but then brightened as if by force. "Oh well, all that matters is that you've come home again." Her hand brushed Al's hair. "Both of you."

I could see the worry in the child's eyes. He started to say something but I placed a hand on his back to silence him. "We should get inside. It's been a long trip." I smiled at her warmly. "I could use some water, if you don't mind."

Winry smiled nodding. We followed her inside. All the while Al looked at me worriedly. I tried hard to swallow the knot that had formed in my throat. '_This is going to be harder than I first thought. He just isn't ready to let go.'_

Alphonse and I watched quietly as the mechanic took measurements. Her grandmother, we found out, had died while the boys were gone. It seemed to pain Edward but Al only worried about not being able to remember the woman. She had obviously cared for them. We still hadn't explained things to Winry.

"Well, you have grown quite a bit Edward." She proclaimed standing and making notes. "You're not a little shrimp anymore." She smiled down at him, where he sat in a chair.

He grinned. "Yeah, I'm taller than you now." His eyes moved to look at me, thinking I needed an explanation. "I was kind of short for my age when I was younger."

I smiled and nodded. The pictures I'd seen in newspapers showed that. But I'd never mentioned it to him. Alphonse giggled a little. He could still remember that he'd been the taller before the accident.

"Do you want to come to the kitchen and get something to eat with me?" Winry's question was directed to the child at my side. She had a warm smile and held out a hand for him to take.

I could feel him tense as he shook his head. He wrapped his arms around one of mine and leaned into me. "No thank you. I'm fine." He was like a child unwilling to go with a stranger. Of course in his mind Winry was a stranger.

She gave him a sorrowful look so I decided to explain. "I'm sorry but, he doesn't remember anything other than Ed and their mother." My heart cringed as the look in her eyes turned to deep sadness. "But we'd love something to eat." I stood pulling the boy with me.

That night as we sat around the table eating dinner, she and Ed reminisced about old times. They laughed about things that had happened in their childhood. She also told him some of what had happened during his absents.

Al stayed close to me. He gave Winry wary looks when she spoke about things he had done. It wasn't that he feared her, but that he feared the things he couldn't remember. It seemed to pain him a great deal. Mostly, it seemed, because it made her sad.

It seemed to be the longest week in the history of mankind. Al slowly accepted Winry. She appeared to be very grateful for that. She and the brothers had a wonderful time speaking and getting to know one another again. Mostly I just sat back and let them. It was like slowly letting go.

I sat in one of the extra bedrooms when Edward hobbled to the door. He tapped lightly on the wall before coming in. I looked up and nodded to him. He made his way slowly over to the bed to sit down next to me.

His hand brushed through my hair. My heart pounded quickly in my chest. His closeness was almost too much for me to stand without crying. "Tomorrow's the day. The limbs are ready." He told me.

I looked up at him. He'd wanted me to stay for moral support. As soon as I was able, I'd be leaving. I would go back to my small lonely house. I could feel my heart tighten at the thought of just how empty the place would be. But he belonged here. We weren't a couple. I had never even mentioned how much I felt for him. Now it would be too late.

"She's putting on both at the same time. It should be easier that way." His voice was soft as he spoke, his fingers still running through my hair. "It won't be as bad as the first time, but it will hurt. I should be down for a couple of days, if not longer."

I nodded, "Yeah but then you'll be up and walking." I lifted my head to look at him directly. The moonlight lit his face, highlighting his features. He was quite handsome, which only added to my torture. My voice almost gave way, almost. "Al's really excited about that. He's got so much he's already planning. Mostly wrestling I think."

Ed chuckled a little. "We used to do that so much. We'd come home and mom would have to bandage us up again. Then, after the accident, when he was in that armor we still scraped. I never beat him though."

"Ona!" Al came rushing through the door. He'd quit calling my sis the day we arrived at Resembool. I supposed it was because of Winry. He didn't want to upset her anymore than he already did. Still it pained me. "Tomorrow's the big day!" He flopped on the bed with a wide grin.

'_He's so much like…' _I had to force my thoughts to stop. If they continued I'd start to cry. I would be losing him just as I had Emery. At least Alphonse didn't need me. Yet I found myself needing both him and Edward.

"Yes." I murmured, trying to cover my worry. "After tomorrow Ed'll have automail. No more pushing the wheelchair around." A fake smile crossed my face. It was good enough to fool the child.

The boy looked to his brother, beaming with joy. "Yeah! Getting home will be a lot easier!"

Swallowing hard I found I'd lost my voice. '_Doesn't he realize that he is home? Hasn't he figured that out by now? He won't be going back, I'm the one who'll be leaving. Leaving them behind.' _


	17. Heal as I Hurt

Our Brothers

By: joyfulmusic

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. None of it… Ain't that just so sad?

Warnings: A few small spoilers. There are some thoughts of suicide, and there will be an eating disorder... or two.

Chapter 17: Heal as I Hurt

Edward lay on the bed, worried anticipation painted across his face. Al stood next to him with a frown but his eyes glowing. "You can hold my hand brother." He took it in his.

"No." Winry shook her head, still looking down at the attached automail. "When we connect the nerves he could hurt you." She was concentrating all her energy on her work.

Al frowned deeply. He wanted so much to help his brother. Not being able to do anything would break his heart. "Why don't you hold his arm instead?" I offered, trying to sooth the child. "That would still mean a great deal."

His gaze turned to Winry who nodded. He took his brother's arm in both of his hands. Ed gave him a grin and a wink. He'd been through this before, but it wouldn't be like when he'd had repairs. Now several years had stretched between this operation and his last connection. That alone would make it more difficult on him.

"Take hold of this." The mechanic pointed to a wrench that was connected to a bolt on Edward's leg. She was directing the order to me. "When I say to, pull with all your might. I'll do the arm at the same time. Alright?" I nodded accepting my job, praying it didn't slip.

"I'll count and we'll do it when I get to three, ok." Then she slowly began counting. "One, two," I held my breath. "Three!" I pulled as hard as I could. Sparks flew as the energy traveled up to his body.

He jerked violently, freezing with his back arched. He held his mouth shut but the moaned seemed almost as loud as a yell. His eyes were wide with pain. Then it was over. His body relaxed, he dropped to the bed, and the sound was gone. His eyes closed as he passed out before us.

"Brother?" Al whispered, touching the elder's face. Tears welled in the child's grey eyes. "Will he be ok?" He looked up to Winry, afraid that his sibling had just died right before him.

Winry placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and gave a tired smile. "He'll be fine now. He just needs to rest. Come on, you still haven't eaten this morning." He nodded and followed her out of the room, but looked back over his shoulder at us.

I took a seat and sighed heavily. '_It's over, it's finally over. Now they can be like a normal family.'_

Edward woke just as the clock struck twelve. He blinked weakly. His head turned and his gaze fell on me. "Ona?" He breathed softly. I nodded and took his real hand in both of mine. "It's over." He sighed before going back to sleep again.

The next day he was able to sit up and move the arm a little. Alphonse was at his side speaking with him as I passed the open door. The child's face lit up the room. The elder smiled and nodded, listening to his every word. "And so you should be able to walk by the end of the week! Won't that be great? "

I turned from the room. They hadn't noticed me looking in on them so I decided to let them alone. They needed to be left undisturbed, giving them the time to just speak and do nothing together.

Winry was in the kitchen washing some dishes. I strolled in and took a rag from the counter to start drying. "Thanks." She murmured. Her face was glowing, happy with her patient's progress.

"Al says Edward should be walking by Friday." I told her drying a plate, trying to make polite conversation without sounding too sad. "Ed's trying to be so strong for his brother." She nodded thoughtfully in response.

"He's always been like that." She told me, her voice was that of someone reminiscing. "He went into the military to research the philosopher's stone. Always pushing himself harder than he should have. Now he's finally got Al back, and those two will be just fine."

"Yes." I nodded, a wary smile on my face. "They should be just fine." I looked to where we'd left the wheelchair. "You can keep the chair if you want. You'll probably find someone who needs it."

She smiled at me. "Thanks, I could use it. Some people come in here on crutches. It's hard for them to get around. That should be a big help." Then she paused. "You know, Ed never said how Al got his body back." She kept her eyes on the dishwater as she continued scrubbing the dishes.

"A friend of mine." I explained, drying the silverware. "He knows about things like that." She didn't say anything so I didn't bother to continue. The three of us had agreed back at the house to keep Al's secret from everyone. Knowledge could be dangerous for the person who possessed it. It was better if Winry didn't know, for her own sake.

The days seemed to pass by quicker than I wanted them to. After the week before, I had hoped this one would creep by. Instead it sped along without mercy. Soon Ed was standing, though he had to use a cane to get around.

I had been sitting in the living room looking through a book. "Well, how does it feel?" I asked him with a smile as he walked into the living room. Al was right beside him. "Being able to walk again?"

He grinned broadly. "Ona, it feels wonderful!" Sitting down beside me he sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Soon I'll be doing everything for myself." I could feel the happiness radiating from him

"Yeah! And we can go on walks, and swim and all sorts of stuff." The boy was standing beside his brother happily, a hand on the automail arm. To him the world was full of wonderful possibilities.

I grinned, trying to cover my breaking heart. '_He'll be able to care for Al now. I knew this day would come. I just didn't expect it so soon.' _My mind went back to when I had first moved into the house in the country.

Looking around I found it empty and lonely. '_Oh Emery, what am I going to do here? I'm all alone. How am I supposed to survive?' _Our parents had left plenty of money, but it wouldn't be enough to save our family home in town. The home in which I had grown up.

I spent months just crying. Clemont had tried to comfort me but I'd pulled away. Lori offered for me to stay with them but I'd refused. I wouldn't go on living a happy life while my brother was alone in the orphanage. I couldn't, it would be wrong.

"Al tells me your house is a one bedroom." Winry and I stood on the balcony watching as Edward tried out his new leg on the soft snow. He was bundled up, as was his brother. She turned to look at me. "It sounds like the three of you were crowded there."

I nodded with a smile. "Yeah, but it was worth it. Just look at them." I pointed as Al did a cartwheel across the yard. He fell down laughing. "They're so happy now. That's all that really matters."

She watched them too. "Yes. But you know, they already have a home." I flinched inwardly. "They can stay here with me. We'll be a family, like when we were little." Her eyes turned to look at me without moving her head. "I'm alone now, and I've really missed them."

My stomach knotted. "Yeah, I know you have." I blinked away the tears. "This is a great place you have here. So much room and it has such a wonderful view." My voice threatened to fail me. "It'll be a great place for Al to grow up."

A grin crossed her face. "Then you won't push the issue? Won't make them go back with you?" She wasn't trying to hurt me, didn't mean to be the one to crush my hopes. To her these brothers had always been family.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not going to try and make them go back." I took in a deep breath. "The house is small, I don't really have the room." To myself I added. '_I couldn't do that while Emery is still in that awful place. It would just be wrong.'_

That night I packed what few clothes I'd brought with me. I didn't want to say goodbye, couldn't face tears in Al's eyes. I knew it would be more than I could take. I knew it would be better to just go without all the sorrow.

Winry stood in the doorway watching me. "Are you sure you don't want to tell them?" She sounded worried. "Alphonse would probably want to tell you bye. He… He cares about you. You've done so much for him and Edward."

I zipped my bag up before meeting her gaze. "I can't. I couldn't bear it if he started to cry." After a heavy sigh I continued. "I did help them, now I need them to do this for me. I need them to just go on, like I was never here." A lump clogged my throat as I lifted my bag off the bed and moved past her.

She walked me to the front door. I knew she was worried about what would happen the next morning. "I'm not asking you to go. You know you could stay here Ona. Don't you?" Her eyes were cast down and her hands were clasped in front of her. She reminded me of a child apologizing for a broken toy.

"I know. But I can't stay. I have a home, theirs is here, with you." I shook my head and turned to walk away but then looked back over my shoulder. "Take care of them for me. Maybe write me once in a while. Let me know how they are."

With that I walked away, leaving behind my new family. '_Temporary family.' _I corrected myself. '_They were never really mine. They've always belonged here. Ed knew that, that's why he was worried. That's why he had me come… to make it easier on Al.'_

Looking up at the stars a tear ran down my face. My heavy jacket kept me warm but my heart already felt cold and alone. '_Watch over them, for me.' _I prayed silently.

Author's Note:

I don't dislike Winry. And I'm not sure she would react this way… but it fits my story.


	18. Self Seclusion

Our Brothers

By: joyfulmusic

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. None of it… Ain't that just so sad?

Warnings: A few small spoilers. There are some thoughts of suicide, and there will be an eating disorder... or two.

Chapter 18: Self Seclusion

Opening the door to my small house I found it more depressing than ever. Al's laugh still echoed off the walls. Edward's chuckle still resonated. Ghost memories seemed to hang everywhere.

I was tired but when I walked into the bedroom I remembered finding them cuddling that first night. '_I can't sleep in here.' _I sighed heavily and went back to the couch. Laying down I felt my heart sink deep within my chest.

The next day would be a long one. I would have to pull out the old shovel and burry all these new memories. They would be laid to rest next to those of my brother. Some of the old ones would also have to be returned to the recesses of my subconscious.

The phone rang nosily from the kitchen counter. I looked at the clock, it was too early for chatting. I tried to ignore it but the stupid thing was persistent. It simply refused to quit ringing. Finally I got up and stumbled to answer it. "Hello?"

"Why did you leave?" It was Al, his voice was broken and hurting. "I had a bad dream and you weren't here. Why didn't you tell me? I would've come home with you." He sounded as though I'd betrayed him.

"Oh Alphonse." I picked up the phone and moved to sit at the kitchen table. "You are home baby. You're going to live with Winry now. Didn't she tell you?" My own voice was breaking but I couldn't stop it.

"No." He sobbed. "She doesn't know I'm awake." There was a pause as he sniffed. "I want to come home. I don't want to stay here with her."

"Honey." I was devastated by his reaction. It wasn't supposed to happen that way. "Edward is there. And Winry has a big yard, and plenty of rooms. It'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

"It won't be fine!" He yelled into the receiver. "I want to come home sis! Let me come home." '_Sis? He hasn't called me that since we arrived at Resembool.'_

I regained my composer, if only for a second. "But I… you haven't called me sis for a while now. I thought you were getting used to the idea. It's where you grew up at. You and Ed, it's where you lived when you were little."

His crying broke my heart. I could hear someone speaking to him in the back ground. "No." He told them coldly. "Sis come get me. I want to go home, I want to be with you! Please I promise I'll be good. I won't ask you to eat any more fish. And I'll try to make the next cake better. Please sis, don't leave me here! Please!"

My heart broke. I hadn't meant for him to get so attached. His place was with his brother. Yet he was begging me to come get him. It shook me to the core to think of what my selfishness had done to that poor child. I had allowed him to become attached to me as a way of reliving the love I'd had for my brother. But now, because of that, Alphonse was hurting.

Again I heard a voice in the background. There was a shuffling sound as the phone was passed. "Ona?" It was Edward. "Where are you? I woke up when Al yelled. You're supposed to be here, remember? That's what we agreed on." He sounded as upset as his younger brother.

Tears streaked down my face. "I'm sorry, I thought it would be easier this way. I thought Winry would get a chance to speak with you." I wiped my eyes on the back of my hand. "She said that you could stay with her. You'll be able to be a family again."

"But…" Now he too sounded betrayed. "I thought…" Then his voice changed to anger. "Didn't you ever consider that I might want to know what was going on? This is mine and Al's life! We do get a vote when it comes to where we stay. Or didn't that cross your mind?"

I shook my head as the tears poured down. "I'm sorry, but this house is so small. She's known you since you were kids. She needs a family. She needs her brothers back with her."

"And you don't need a family?" His voice was angry but full of pain at the same time. "Would your rather just be by yourself forever? Is that it? Are you just going to hide from the world? Let your brother down even more?"

"Shut up!" I screamed. "You're the one who was living in an abandoned building! You never saw anyone. Not for seven years Edward!" Anger filled me. "You didn't even try to live like a normal person! You shut the world out…"

"What do you think you're doing Ona!" His words cut deep into my heart. "You've shut out everyone! You don't go into town unless you have to. You don't see the only two friends you have left except when you need something! We're more alike than you care to admit! At least I'm letting someone in my heart. You're still shutting people out completely!"

I sobbed heavily then slammed down the receiver. '_I'm nothing like him! Nothing!' _My mind was screaming. The phone rang again but I left it. '_I won't talk to him. He doesn't know anything.' _

After it quit ringing I picked it up and dialed. "Hello this is Ona."

The woman on the other end murmured to someone beside her. "I'm sorry ma'am but we can't give you any information. You know that." She sounded as though she felt sorry for me, but that didn't help.

"Please, can't you just tell me if he's doing ok? That's all I want to know." My heart was breaking further as I heard her whisper to someone. I tried desperately to keep some resemblance of composure.

"Your brother is doing fine. But please." She pleaded with me. "Please, quit calling. It's been two years, Ona. You need to get on with your life." With that the line went dead.

I hung up with a heavy heart. Then the phone rang again. Without thinking I answered it. "Hello?"

"Ona, please don't hang up." Edward just wouldn't back off. "I'm sorry about what I said. You're right, everything you said was true. I did shut the world out. But you've opened it back up for me. That's all I want to do for you. Can't you see that?"

I rested my elbow on the table and propped my head against my hand. "Edward please, you were given your brother back. Mine isn't coming home. I know he's alive but I still can't get to him."

"Let me help you, maybe we can work something out." He sounded so kind. "I could help you get a bigger place. Then they would let him come home. Wouldn't that work?"

My head shook. "No, it wouldn't do. They'd say I was living with a man without being married to him." My voice dropped along with my heart. "It won't work, nothing will. And he's still three years from being eighteen."

"Let me come and help you." Ed pleaded softly. "We can figure out something if we work together."

"Winry would be alone." I told him, my voice becoming devoid of emotion. I was completely worn out, both mentally and physically. "She needs you. You two are her brothers. Please don't make this any harder. I'm hurting too much already. Please now Edward, just let it go." I hung up the phone with a heavy heart.

"Ona, are you home?" It was Clemont. He must have heard from Ed and come to check on me. '_Just what I need, someone else trying to do what they think will make my life better.'_

I rolled my red eyes before opening the door. "Come in." I motioned to the couch. When he moved in I shut the door behind him then went to sit down as well. Everything seemed to be making things worse. Knowing he had a loving family made it even harder on me.

He pulled off his coat and draped it over the back of one of the chairs. "I heard that you were home." Clemont was trying to act nonchalant about my being back without the Elric brothers. "So, are you alright?"

I nodded. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I've been alone before so I can handle it." Then I looked up at him. "Which one of those brothers called you? Was Edward or Alphonse? And don't try to lie and say they didn't because you're not very good at it."

He hung his head sorrowfully. "Edward called me. But I could hear Al crying in the background." He looked back at me, his eyes held a pain I'd never seen in them. "They want you to let them come back Ona. They see you as family. They need you as much as you need them."

"I don't need anyone." I hissed, anger taking over. '_Why do they think they can come in and run my life?'_ "The Elric's aren't family, you know that. I've only got one family member left and I don't even get to write him a letter without someone intercepting it and having it burned!" Hot tears rolled down my cheeks.

My friend tried to comfort me. "It's not your fault. I know you blame yourself but…"

"Oh so Ed decided to tell you that too did he?" I screamed. "That's just great! I guess he's told Al how I failed my own brother? That I couldn't even keep my own family together! That I'm weak and stupid and can't do a single thing right!" I slammed my fist against the coffee table. "Just get out! Get out of here and leave me alone! I don't need you or anyone else telling me how I screwed up!"

"Ona." Clemont stood and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No! Just get out." Standing I shoved him toward the door. "Just leave me alone! I know I messed up everything! I know I'm worthless! I don't need you and Edward to tell me that! Now get out!"

He turned and left without another word. I cried out in pain and sunk to my knees. Now I'd not only hurt Emery but Alphonse as well. I'd caused two boys pain and they didn't deserve it. Edward and Clem were just two more casualties in the long list of people I'd injured. People I'd damaged just so that I could be happy. Everything I did was wrong!


	19. What I Deserve

Our Brothers

By: joyfulmusic

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. None of it… Ain't that just so sad?

Warnings: A few small spoilers. There are some thoughts of suicide, and there will be an eating disorder... or two.

Author's note: This is where one of the eating disorders comes in. As well as the suicidal thoughts.

Chapter 19: What I Deserve

I looked into the mirror. My face was thin and pale. My eyes had dark circles under them from lack of sleep. The light showed just how much my cheekbones stuck out. The clothes I wore hung loose against my body. My hair was limp against my shoulders, no body to it at all.

It had been two months since I'd seen anyone. My pantry was low but that didn't matter anymore. I'd quit eating, I wasn't worth it. Nothing I did was right, so I'd just simply quit doing anything. Soon I was sure I would die, leaving the world to get by without Ona the Destroyer.

The phone rang but I didn't move from the couch to answer it. My energy was failing me. Anorexia was my only company. I'd done it once before but quit. At sixteen I'd decided I had plenty to live for. Now that I didn't have anything it didn't matter. Dying would be a token gesture compared to the hell my brother was facing due to my actions.

'_It will be better.' _I told myself. '_If I'm not here when he gets out. He won't have to face the problems Al did when he saw Ed again. He'll be better off without a big sister. He's probably already thankful he's not with me. After all, I killed our parents.' _

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Ghost from the past still haunted my memories. They seemed to fill every room of the house making it difficult to breath. I'd tried to burry them but found it impossible. '_Instead they'll have to burry me with them.' _

I'd found that I couldn't bring myself to commit suicide outright. Besides, it was too quick, too little pain. If I was going to die I wanted it to be long and drawn out. I wanted to feel the pain for the things I'd done.

I could hear banging but it sounded distant. Almost as though I were underwater and it was coming from above the surface. I didn't try to move, didn't feel like trying. It would be too much work to bother with.

Then there was a loud clap, similar to thunder. "Ona!" I opened my eyes and turned my head to see who had called my name. There stood Edward in the broken doorway. He'd used alchemy to get past it. "Ona…" He whispered, moving closer to me. "What have you done?"

'_What have I done? Why not? Go ahead blame me. I have done this to myself. You weren't supposed to come here though. You're supposed to be with Winry, living happily ever after.' _I thought these things but couldn't find the strength to say them aloud.

Ed gently lifted me into his arms. Tears flowed down his face. "We've got to get you to a hospital." I tried to pull away but couldn't. He ran out the door, gripping me tightly. Then he saw the truck.

After he'd slid me in to the passenger's side and laid me down on the seat he went around to the driver's door. The keys were in the ignition, where I usually left them. He put on his seatbelt and turned them, the truck starting immediately. '_Never did that for me.' _

I watched out the window from where my head rested just on his real leg. The clouds were billowy but not threatening. There would be no rain to pour forth from them today. Instead it reminded me of cotton candy, which inevitably reminded me of my brother.

Tears streaked down my face. '_Oh Emery, I've failed you again. Why couldn't he just let me die? Wouldn't that be enough for all the wrong things I've done?'_ I felt a metal hand brush my cheek, it was Ed's automail. He was stroking my face but keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'll get you to the hospital." He murmured, almost as if to himself. "It'll be fine. They'll know what to do." His golden eyes looked down into mine as we stopped at an intersection. "Then we'll work things out."

I closed my eyes and listened to the hum of the road underneath the wheels. Slowly the sounded faded as I drifted off to sleep. I wasn't sure, but in a way, I was hoping it was death coming to claim its next victim.

"Well she's very weak." I heard a man's voice speaking, but I didn't open my eyes. "She seems to have decided to use Anorexia as a form of suicide. Judging from what all you've told me that is."

"Will she be alright?" Ed was speaking in hushed worry. "She'll make it through this, right? I didn't find her too late."

"It's hard to say." The person, who seemed to be a doctor, explained. "A little while longer and I'm sure we would have lost her. As it is…" He paused momentarily. "Well it's up to her. She'll choose if she wants to live or not."

"Thank you." I heard Ed say. Then I heard footsteps and the opening and closing of a door. I felt a set of hands take my left one. I could feel that one was warm and soft, while the other was cold and hard.

"Please live." He whispered. "I can't fail you too. Don't you understand that? I need you here. We all do. Please come back, don't leave me. Don't make me tell Al I came too late. Please, don't die."

I opened my eyes slowly. Everything seemed so bright. The walls were a blue-white which made them brighter than normal. An IV was stuck in my right hand, while Edward held my left. I could hear the machines as they ticked away, recording my heartbeat and who knew what all else.

Then I turned my head to look at him. His face was red with tears, his eyes shut. "Ed." I murmured, trying to get his attention. "Edward." I whispered again.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Ona." He breathed, a smile forming across his lips. He swallowed hard as he moved a hand to bush my hair. "Please don't leave me."

I smiled slightly and blinked slowly. "I'm here." I whispered. "I'm still here." I closed my eyes but I could feel him lean over and kiss my forehead gently. His warm breath felt good as I lay in the cold hospital room.

Blinking I smiled a little. "How's Al?" My voice was barely auditable but he was able to hear me.

"He's fine." Ed's fingers ran through my hair. "He misses you though. I had to convince him that we needed to speak in private before he came to see you." His brow furrowed. "I wasn't sure at first, but now I'm glad I made him stay with Winry.

"Sorry." I apologized turning from him. "You weren't supposed to find me before..." He laid a finger faintly against my lips then gently took my chin and turned my face to look back at him.

"Hush, I'm glad I did." His voice wasn't angry, just sad. "I don't even want to think about what would have happened if I hadn't come."

"I'm tired." I murmured softly.

"Then rest." He kissed my forehead again. "I'll be here when you wake. Just get some sleep. It'll be fine." I saw the warm smile on his face as I closed my eyes.

'_It'll be fine.' _My mind repeated. '_It'll be fine.'_

"Ona, you have a visitor." Ed gently shook my arm bringing me back to the real world. Looking at the small calendar I could see that several days had passed without my knowing it. "Do you think you're up to seeing someone?" He asked.

'_Aren't you considered a visitor?' _My mind questioned. But I nodded without saying anything. I knew he'd been there the whole time. A small cot had been brought in and now sat in the corner of the room.

Edward stood and walked to the door. Slowly he opened it revealing a tall, thin, brown haired teenager. A soft smile was on the teen's face along with worried apprehension. In his hands he held a small bouquet of handpicked flowers. "Hey sis." His voice had changed, it was now deep, like Ed's.

I bit my lip in realization. Tears ran down my cheeks. '_It's him, he's really here.' _I held out my arms pleading for a hug. "Emery." I managed.

He rushed forward and leaned over me. Slowly he began to sob. He held me tightly, barely allowing me room to breath. His hair was a little longer, but was the same color and texture as it had always been. He was muscular, but his eyes still sparkled.

I held on to him for dear life. '_I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to come here.' _My mind whispered. '_But I'm so glad you did.' _

We stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity. Neither of us wanted to let go. It reminded me of when Al had first accepted his older brother. Emery had welcomed me wholeheartedly. It was as though he was forgiving me for all the wrongs I'd done to him over the years, without a second thought it seemed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered kissing my cheek lightly. "I'm so sorry." He embraced me in another hug, his tears mingling with my own.

"Emery, what do you have to be sorry for?" I asked gently, though my voice faltered. "I'm the one who failed you. I've been a terrible sister. Even before we lost mom and dad. But you've been the best little brother ever."

He backed away and looked at me with awestruck eyes. "No sis." He shook his head. "It was all my fault. If I would've walked to my friend's house they wouldn't have been on that side of town. They died because of me. And then I couldn't get to you. I tried but every time I broke out they'd catch me before I could make it home."

I marveled at his remarks. '_How can that be? How can he possibly blame himself?' _I found my voice again and spoke, "But… I thought you'd hate me. I could've taken you to the movies with me that night. And then they wouldn't let me see you, wouldn't even let me write to you. I'm the one who failed."

He sat down on the edge of the bed lightly and took my hand. "It's not your fault. Maybe it wasn't even my fault. Maybe some things just happen for no reason. I mean look at him." Emery pointed toward Edward then smirked at me. "Because of what happened, you found his brother, and he met you. Then he was able to get me out."

I looked questioning at Ed who shrugged. "I pulled some strings. Made a few phone calls. Now he's home to stay." He walked over to the other side of my bed. "So you won't be alone."

I smiled at him and then turned to Emery. "This is too much. I mean, the house is so small. There's not much room. Are you sure you won't mind? One of us will have to use the cot or the couch."

He laughed flashing his old childish smile. "Sis, I'll sleep in the kitchen if I have to." Then he leaned over and hugged me again. "Just so long as you get better and come home. I need you." His voice was so foreign yet so wonderful at the same time. He was my brother, no matter how much he'd changed over the past two years.

Author's note:

I am NOT pro-anorexia. I lived through that hell so I don't want to hear it doesn't work that way! I've already had pro-eating disorder people down some of my other works on the subject. If you have those opinions then fine, it's your right. But in the end, you will get hurt. So please, if you haven't tried it, don't.


	20. Free to Go Home

Our Brothers

By: joyfulmusic

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. None of it… Ain't that just so sad?

Warnings: A few small spoilers. There are some thoughts of suicide, and there will be an eating disorder... or two.

Chapter 20: Free to Go Home

The day I got out of the hospital was sunny and somewhat warm. Spring was coming back into the air. Birds flew from tree to tree singing cheerfully as they went. The air was clear and seemed to give me energy as I inhaled it deeply. Edward had come to pick me up in the truck. I stood on wobbly legs watching him as he opened the cab door.

He turned to me with a smile and helped me walk from the hospital doors to the loading and unloading zone. Gently he lifted me into the truck, careful not to bang my feet. I buckled up and gazed out the window. Leaving this hospital felt like getting out after a long jail sentence. Not only was I finally free from those doctors, but free from my past. I could go home and my brother would be waiting for me.

As we drove down the road I listened to the hum of the wheels again. This time they seemed to sound like horses galloping into the sunset after having saved the day. Everything seemed wonderful and I thought that perhaps it was a little taste of what Al had felt when he'd first gotten his body back.

I turned to Ed who seemed to be glowing. "Thank you." I told him, feeling like light was emanating from me as well. "For what you did about getting Emery out. It really means a lot."

An odd smirk crossed his face. "Well then just look at it as me repaying you for helping Al. You've done more for him than I ever thought possible." His automail hand took hold of mine. "Ona, you have no idea just how much of a difference you've made."

I shook my head thoughtfully. My full hair felt good against my neck. I'd finally been able to take a shower and give it a proper scrubbing. Now it bounced against me every time I moved.

Then I noticed that we were still in town. By then we should have been on a dirt road. "Hey, I think you missed a turn somewhere. This isn't the way home." I looked in the side mirror to see our exit way in the distance. "The road's back there."

Ed shook his head. "Don't worry Ona, I'll get you home." He looked at me momentarily. "It'll be fine. Just trust me." There was that stupid smirk again. It was beginning to drive me crazy.

We drove across town past the schools, churches, and stores. Then he turned on to a side street. He saw my confusion and decided to explain a little further. "I'm working directly under the Fuhrer now. He's got me posted here in town to keep an eye on things. That's how I managed to get your brother out of the orphanage."

"Fuhrer Mustang? But how is that possible?" My mind was reeling as to why such a higher up would want to have anything to do with me. Unless it was in exchange for information about Clemont. "What kind of a deal did you make with him?"

Edward shook his head and laughed. "No deal, I worked under him before. When he was just a colonel." He glanced at me again. "He learned about what your friend was doing. He's decided to fund research for him. After finding out about Al's body, he was more than happy to support Clemont."

I shook my head. "Then you told him?" Anger entered my words. "You just decided to tell your old buddy? What if he had of gone against Clemont's work? What then? Would you have just let him kill my friend?"

My peer looked at me with a frown, as though I had no right to accuse him. "I didn't tell him. He's the one who mentioned it. He started looking into things when he heard you were looking for me. He sent you that letter telling you where I was. His toads had found me but hadn't confronted me." Ed squeezed my hand. "He knew you could bring me out of it, knew that you would be able to help me. That's why he didn't just barge in there himself."

I shook my head and gazed back out the window. To think, that our country's leader had been looking in on me. Then a thought struck me. "Did he know about what I was doing? About the anorexia?"

Ed glanced over to me. "No, he was keeping check on me. Then when he did realize something was wrong with you he informed me. Said that I needed to get back here as quickly as possible."

"So then he wanted you to come." I murmured sadly with a slight bit of betrayal. "I thought you'd decided to check on me yourself. I guess I was wrong." My eyes cast downward toward the floorboard. I loved this man, but apparently I'd been wrong about his feelings for me.

"We're here Ona." I heard him unlatch his seatbelt and shut off the car. "Welcome home."

As I glanced out the window my eyes grew large. There sitting before me, looking just as it had when I was little, was my old home. Two stories tall and painted a dark blue with burgundy trim. The yard was mowed and flowers were already starting to grow in the garden I had planted with my mother so long ago.

Edward moved around to my side of the truck as I unlatched my seatbelt. He opened the door and held up his arms to catch me. I slid down, still looking at the house. It was like a dream come true. All that was missing was my family.

Then the door opened and there stood Emery. Taller than when we had left but still filling in the blank spot. As he walked out Alphonse rushed to stand beside him. A smile glowing on the child's face. Ed took a few steps back letting me take in the whole picture. There stood my old home, my brother, and two boys who had become like family to me. A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Welcome home sis." Emery walked up to me and gave me a warm hug. I embraced him like the day I'd seen him in the hospital. It felt so wonderful to simply be able to see him again. And now I would be able to hug him whenever I wanted.

Alphonse stood, anxiously watching us. A hope seemed to glow in his eyes. I tilted my head a little to the side and smiled. He hadn't seen me in the hospital. Ed felt it would be too much for him. Now however Al seemed to be waiting for admittance.

I held out an arm while still hugging Emery with the other. Seeing the opening the child rushed forward into the embrace. "Sis! I missed you so much!" He was crying tears of joy.

Emery moved an arm to hug him as well. He whispered into my ear. "Now I have a little brother too." I smiled because I knew that meant things would work out. The two of them had already been hanging out together while I was in the hospital.

I pulled away from the two boys and looked to Edward who was smiling. He walked over and hugged me tightly. "We'll make this work. The four of us here together, we're bound to make it work." His lips brushed against my forehead.

"But what about Winry?" I didn't want to be happy at anyone else's expense. No matter how happy I could have been. "Won't she be lonely back in Resembool?"

Ed shook his head. "No, because she isn't staying there." He kissed my head again. "I've already made arrangements for her to stay at the house in the country. She wouldn't be happy in town. Out there she can work on her stuff but still be close enough to come and see us."

I smiled as he led me into the house. It was fully furnished to the best of my brother's memory. He had worked tirelessly looking through catalogs with Al to try and find the right furniture. My old house was my new home, and I finally had a family to go with it.

Author's note:

This was originally the last chapter. I'll post the others separate because I'm not so sure I should have added them after all.

(ED dose not stand for Edward. It stands for Eating Disorder)


End file.
